Liebe deine Feinde dann drehen sie durch
by DraganAndramelech
Summary: Draco MalfoyHermine Granger Lovestory? Es geht um Gefühle die nicht sein sollten und Gedanken die einem im letzten Jahr ganz schön Ablenken können und es endet anders als erwartet. DMHG
1. Achte auf Deine Gedanken

LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH

Disclaimer: Nichts mir, ich mache kein Geld damit

Wünsch euch viel Spaß!

-

1. Achte auf Deine Gedanken, sie sind der Anfang Deiner Taten!

Draco hatte es geschafft seine ewigen Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle abzuhängen, es sich gerade etwas bequem gemacht und wollte die Augen schließen, als die Abteiltür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen wurde und eine Frau atemlos in der Tür stand.

°°Das war keine Frau das war Potters Schlammblut°° "Granger? Was willst du" "Nirgendwo sonst ist etwas frei , Malfoy!"gab sie ebenso patzig zurück. Er nickte etwas mürrisch, hatte aber nicht wirklich die Lust jetzt zu streiten. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft allein bleiben zu können aber beim zweiten Blick dachte er spontan °°Hübsch, sehr hübsch sogar...Waaas, nein nicht hübsch!°° Er nickte so unfreundlich wie möglich und versagte bei seinen Bemühungen sie nicht eingehender zu betrachten. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, was sie beschützenswert machte, sie war noch immer klein und zierlich, mit einem ebenmäßigen Gesicht und zimtbraunen Augen und goldbraunen glatten langen Haaren. °°Sie scheint es geschafft zu haben ihre Mähne zu bändigen!°° Sie schien müde und erschöpft zu sein, denn kaum hatte sie ihre Sachen verstaut, lehnte sie sich etwas zurück und schloss die Augen. Nun war er doch etwas enttäuscht, er hätte sich gern mit Granger unterhalten.°°Mit Granger? Du brauchst Ablenkung Draco, eindeutig!°°

Sie schlief fast augenblicklich ein und er ließ seinen Blick auf ihr Ruhen, so sehr er sich auch sträubte, sein Blick landete immer wieder bei ihr. Nach einer Weile kam sie ihm fast vertraut vor und er fand sie ungemein attraktiv. Er wollte sie berühren. °°Nein, nein, nein! Sie schläft und ist dir ausgeliefert, das ist die Chance und du denkst mit dem...°° Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Veränderung in ihrem Gesicht. Es zuckte leicht und nahm wieder eine lebendige Röte an. Sie fing an, unruhig hin- und herzurutschen, dabei schob sich ihr kurzer Rock etwas hoch. Gebannt starrte er auf ihre schlanken Oberschenkel.

°°Was hatte sie denn?°° Ihre rechte Hand fuhr zur Bluse, öffnete den obersten Knopf und massierte die sich gleichmäßig hebende Brust. Er wartete ab, was weiter geschehen würde. Sie schien einen erotischen Traum zu haben. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die vollen Lippen und grätschte ihre Beine so weit es ging in dem Rock. Er grinste und sank in seinem Sitz zurück, um ihr unter den Rock gucken zu können. Ihre Hand war in den winzigen Slip geglitten und massierte dort zärtlich ihren Unterleib. °°Was tat sie dann da? Das gab es doch gar nicht.°°

Er stand auf, um die Vorhänge vor dem Abteilfenster zuzuziehen und hoffte, dass nicht irgendwer plötzlich hereinkommen würde. Er merkte wie er von Hermine in den Bann gezogen wurde. Es erregte ihn ihr dabei zuzusehen. Ihre Augenlider flackerten irritierend. °°Ob sie ihn beobachtete und doch nicht fest schlief?°° Gespannt wartete er ab. Ihre Bluse öffnete sich wie durch Hexerei Knopf um Knopf und legte den Blick auf zwei herrliche Brüste frei.

Sie trug keinen BH, was ihn noch mehr erregte. Sie umfasste ihre Brüste nun mit beiden Händen, um diese zärtlich zu massieren. Ein Stöhnen entglitt ihr. Er spürte wie seine Männlichkeit gegen seine Hose drückte und hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass diese sie irgendwann sprengen würde, machte seine Gegenüber so weiter. Ehe er wusste, was da geschah, hatte sie blitzschnell unter ihren Rock gegriffen und sich den Slip heruntergerissen. Nun war der Blick frei für ihn auf ihre Weiblichkeit... Nach einer kurzen Weile sah er ihre vollen Schamlippen vor feuchter Lust glitzern.

°°Was für ein Anblick! Da saß er in einem Zugabteil und vor ihm Hermine, die sich vor seinen Augen selbstbefriedigte und sich schlafend stellte?°° Denn das sie nicht wirklich schlief, wusste er längst. °°Sie zog hier ihre Show ab und hatte ein offensichtliches Bedürfnis, einen Zuschauer dabei zu haben. So etwas gab es doch sonst nur in erotischen Fanfictions!°°

Unwillkürlich presste er die Hand auf seinen Schritt, der sich mächtig wölbte. Was sollte er tun, weiter zusehen oder sie anfassen? Doch sie zu berühren, nein das wollte er nicht °°Das war immer noch ein Schlammblut, Reiß dich zusammen Draco!°°. So blieb er Zuschauer, was erregend genug war. Sie streichelte sich nun intensiver und ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter. Nichts wirkte gekünstelt oder verstellt. Sie schien echte Lust zu empfinden und brauchte offensichtlich dringend Befriedigung. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und genoss das Schauspiel. Sie kam immer mehr in Fahrt, warf sich hin und her auf ihrem Sitz, rutschte tiefer hinein, schob ihr Becken vor und seufzte sinnlich.

°°Nun komm schon!°°, dachte er, wie um sie anzuspornen. Er fieberte ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen, gleichzeitig unruhig auf den Gang hörend, ob auch niemand hereinkommen würde. Hermine schien entweder alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben oder sie war besonders abgebrüht. Ihr ganzer Körper verzerrte sich nun, sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte ihn wollüstig an. Er beobachtete fasziniert, wie sie zu einem Höhepunkt kam, der es in sich hatte. So heftig er war, so kurz war er auch. Danach richtete sie sich abrupt auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare, knöpfte ihre Bluse wieder zu, strich ihren Rock glatt, verstaute den Slip in der Tasche und zog ihre Lippen ohne Spiegel nach.

Keinen Moment zu früh. Die Tür ging auf, und ein Erstklässler kam herein und fragte nach dem Weg zum Klo. Sie hatte sich perfekt ihm Griff und erklärte ihm den Weg.

Zum Glück ging der Kleine gleich wieder, auch wenn dieser verwirrt war was ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor zusammen in einem Abteil machten? Hermine schaute Draco tief in die grauen Augen „Hast du nicht auch Lust auf mehr bekommen? Ich glaube, wir werden eine Weile Ruhe haben!" Damit erhob sie sich und stellte sich vor ihn.

Sie vergewisserte sich kurz, ob die Tür auch richtig verschlossen war und zog die Vorhänge ganz zu. Er saß einfach nur da, ohne sich zu bewegen oder irgendetwas zu sagen. °°Aber wozu auch? Hermine schien genau zu wissen, was hier geschehen würde°° Sie stand direkt vor ihm und hob ihren Rock hoch. Auch diesmal verschlug ihm der Anblick ihrer fast rasierten Weiblichkeit den Atem.

Er konnte alles sehen, keine störenden Haare versperrten die Sicht auf diese erregende Stelle zwischen den Beinen. Er hatte in Sekundenschnelle wieder eine harte Männlichkeit, der so gegen seinen Reißverschluss drückte, dass es fast wehtat. „Willst du mich nicht etwas anfassen?" Ihre Stimme klang rau und sehr verlockend. Natürlich wollte er. °°NEEEEIIIN! Ach egal!°° Und dann war es ihm egal, ob jemand hereinkommen würde. Er wollte diese Knospe pflücken, die ihm da zum Verzehr wie auf einem Tablett angeboten wurde. Er streckte die Hand aus und streichelte zaghaft ihren Schritt. Sofort bemerkte er, wie feucht sie schon war. Was für ein Genuss! Sie schien so erregt zu sein, dass er sie ohne Schwierigkeiten sofort hätte nehmen können. Leider hinderte ihn die Hose daran. Dass er hier aus den gegebenen Umständen nicht lange fummeln wollte, war klar. Er war heiß und sie auch und die Zeit und die damit verbundene Ungewissheit ob jemand hereinkommen würde, saß ihnen im Nacken - ihm zumindest!°° Denn was würden die Leute sagen wenn man ihn so mit einem Schlammblut...°° Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

Mit der einen Hand brachte er sie zum Stöhnen, mit der anderen öffnete er seinen Reißverschluss. Sie half ihm, breitbeinig vor ihm stehend, die Hose ein Stück weit herunterzuziehen. Gerade so weit, dass er sein bestes Stück agieren lassen konnte! Sein Glied schnellte heraus. Als er endlich genug Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, zog er sie auf sich. Ihr Rock rutschte nun ganz hoch und sie konnte die Schenkel weit genug spreizen, um auf ihm Platz zu nehmen. Ihre nackte Weiblichkeit berührte sein Glied und er hatte das Gefühl, nie eine lüsternere Berührung erlebt zu haben.

Sie schob ihr Becken so geschickt, vor und zurück, bis sein Penis wie von allein in sie eintauchte. Aufstöhnend lehnte Hermine sich etwas zurück. Mit der einen Hand umfasste sie abwechselnd ihre Brüste, mit der anderen hielt sie sich an ihm fest. So kraftvoll es ihm in seiner Position möglich war, stieß er zu. Kraftvoll und fordernd. Auch er stöhnte auf. Was für ein Sex! Was für eine Frau! Sie brauchten beide nicht lange, um sich zu entladen. Zu erregt waren sie, zu heftig die Begierde auf den anderen, zu prickelnd die Situation. Sie kam noch vor ihm zum Höhepunkt. Wie schon zuvor, kurz aber heftig. Ihr ganzer Körper schüttelte sich. Auch diesmal erholte sie sich abrupt von ihren Freuden, erhob sich rasch, ordnete ihre Kleider, nahm ihre Tasche und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. Er riss sich die Hose wieder hoch, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er konnte es gar nicht glauben, was ihm da gerade widerfahren war. Wenn sein Glied nicht so gepocht hätte.

Draco riss die Augen auf. °°Was war das, er hatte von Granger geträumt!" mit der Hand strich er sich über den Unterarm auf dem seit diesem Sommer das dunkle Mal war °°Niemals, er hasste dieses dreckige Schlammblut!°° Seine grauen Augen zeigten Verachtung °°Potters kleine Schlampe wird ein Geschenk für den dunklen Lord. Er wird mir danken wenn ich sie ihm ausliefere!" er grinste , doch niemand sah dieses Malfoy Grinsen °°Wo waren Crabbe und Goyle? Ach ja, er hatte es geschafft seine ewigen Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle abzuhängen, es sich gerade etwas bequem gemacht und wollte die Augen schließen...°°

...als die Abteiltür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen wurde und eine Frau atemlos in der Tür stand. °°Das war keine Frau das war Potters Schlammblut°° "Granger? Was willst du"

°°Nein nicht schon wieder!°°

"Malfoy! Du solltest längst im Vertrauensschülerabteil sein. Nur wegen dir Frettchen durfte ich durch den halben Zug laufen. Du sollst SOFORT kommen!"

giftete Hermine ihn an. °°Oh verstehe! Eifersüchtig weil ich dieses Jahr Head-Boy bin!°°

Draco schwang sich auf und schnappte sich seinen Umhang , den er nur über die Schulter warf "Geh mir aus dem Weg, Schlammblut" erhobenen Hauptes ging er an ihr vorbei, im Augenwinkel konnte er sehen , wie sie wieder diese lebendige Röte annahm.

°°Diesmal nicht vor Erregung, sondern vor Zorn? Hör auf Draco! Hör auf! Hermines Erregung geht dich nichts an. Hermine? Granger! Grangers Erregung, Ach wie auch immer°°...

-

Also ich will euch ja nicht erpressen, aber wenn es euch gefallen hat und ihr wollt das es weiter geht, dann reviewt. Wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekomme, schreibe ich weiter... ;-)

Und vielen vielen dank an meine Betaleserin Brianna-Elona! Liebe dich! Küsschen!

Die Kapitel-Überschrift "Achte auf Deine Gedanken, sie sind der Anfang Deiner Taten" ist ein Chinesisches Sprichwort


	2. Manches ist zu wahr um schön zu sein

LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH

Disclaimer: Alles meins! Nein Scherz, die bekannten Charaktere gehören natürlich JKR!

Dieses Kapitel witme ich **Ninaissaja , **von ihr kam mein erster Review und ich will sie ja nicht warten lassen. Also es geht weiter

Hier haben wir dann Kapitel 2.

Viel Spaß!

-

2. Manches ist zu wahr um schön zu sein.

Draco schwang sich auf "Geh mir aus dem Weg, Schlammblut" erhobenen Hauptes ging er an ihr vorbei.

Hermine spürte wie die Zornesröte in ihr aufstieg °°Oh, ich hasse dieses Frettchen°° dachte sie verärgert und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

°°Wie sagte schon Jean Cocteau. Gute Erziehung besteht darin, dass man verbirgt, wie viel man von sich selbst hält und wie wenig von den anderen gut ich versuche es°°

"Ähm Malfoy!" presste Hermine zwischen den Zähnen hervor und versuchte freundlich zu lächeln, was ihr jedoch absolut misslang

Draco blieb tatsächlich stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Hermine ballte die Hände zu Fäusten °°Warum hatte er alles, er war reinblütig, hatte viel Geld, die tollsten Klamotten, jetzt war er auch noch Head-Boy und er sah so unverschämt gut aus, seine grauen Augen, seine platinblonden Haare, und sein Körper°° ihre Augen folgten ihrer geistigen Aufzählung °°Er muss trainieren. Anders lässt sich sein makelloser Körper nicht erklären, den er sich sicher nicht nur durch seine Position als Sucher antrainiert hatte. Der Waschbrettbauch zeichnete sich leicht unter dem Hemd ab, er hatte eine kräftige Brust, kräftige Schultern und Arme... Seine Haut war zart und von königlicher Blässe , und eine feine Linie blonder Härchen führte bestimmt von seinem Bauchnabel hinunter zu... Verdammt Hermine, reiß dich zusammen. Es ist doch wirklich unglaublich, er hat alles und jetzt auch noch MICH! Mich in SEINEM Fanclub , nein, niemals! OH ich hasse ihn!°°

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Ernennung zum Head-Boy!" sagte sie , doch es klang bissig und eifersüchtig, nicht aufrichtig, und er schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn er grinste sie arrogant an. °°Verdammt!°° Hermine drehte sich auf der Stelle um und ging schnellen Schritts den Gang hinunter. Als sie sich sicher sein konnte das Draco Malfoy nicht mehr dort stand und ihr hinterher schaute drehte sie sich um, er war weg!

Sie ging in das Abteil indem zuvor Draco saß, sie wusste ja, dass dies nun leer sein würde und ließ sich auf das bequeme Polster der Sitze rutschen . Sicher sie hätte jetzt auch in das Abteil von Ron Harry und Ginny gehen können, aber sie brauchte jetzt erst einmal Ruhe.

°°ER ist Head-Boy geworden, war ja nicht anders zu erwarten, aber ich habe gehofft dass..., ja was hab ich eigentlich gehofft?°°

_Rückblick: Hermine hatte zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Ginny in der Nähe vom Vertrauensschülerabteil gesessen. Sie beobachte was drinnen vorging. °°Ich hab den ganzen Sommer auf ein Schreiben gewartet, ich hab damit gerechnet Head-Girl zu werden, und es war einfach eine Enttäuschung als das Schreiben nie eintraf.°°_

_Hermine sah zu Susan Bones, auf ihrem Umhang prangte das Head-Girl -Abzeichen. _

_°°Wie sang der Sortinghat In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu, man hilft den andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu klingt doch ganz nach einem Head-Girl!°°_

_Hermines Blick schweifte weiter und als ihr Blick an Pansy im Nebenabteil haften blieb, bemerkte sie das etwas an dem Bild nicht stimmte. Pansy hang sonst immer an Malfoys Arm. Doch dieser war nicht hier. °°War er dieses Jahr vielleicht Head-Boy?°° Ihr Blick durchsuchte das Vertrauensschülerabteil. °°Vielleicht war er einfach nur nicht hier in diesem Abteil und saß irgendwo mit seinen dummen Bodyguards. Wenigstens ist er kein Head-Boy sonst würde ich ihn sehen!°° Hermine war erleichtert _

_In diesem Moment kam Prof. Dumbledore in das Vertrauensschülerabteil °°wie jedes Jahr gab er sicher wieder einige Anweisungen an Head-Boy und Head-Girl und verschwand°° Prof. Dumbledore schaute sich über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg im Abteil um und verließ es dann um in das Abteil von Hermine zu gehen und direkt auf sie zu. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er könne direkt in ihre Seele schauen, aber das hatte sie immer wenn er sie ansah. Sie fühlte sich immer ganz klein._

_°°Bin ich doch Head-Girl oder was will er?°°_

_"Zitronenbrausedrop?" Dumbledore reichte Hermine eine Tüte Zitronenbrausedrops entgegen doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf ablehnend_

_°°Hatte jemals jemand einen Zitronenbrausedrop angenommen?°°_

_"Hermine würdest du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?"_

_"Was kann ich denn für Sie tun, Professor?"_

_"Geh bitte in den 4. Wagon, im letzten Abteil links, dort findest du Draco Malfoy, schick ihn bitte her, Danke!"_

_Prof. Dumbledore hatte es so freundlich bittend gesagt und sie könnte einfach ablehnen, sie war ja kein Laufbursche und doch "Ja , Professor!" °°Wieso hab ich das gesagt, ich wollte nein sagen, ich wollte ihn anschreien, wie konnte er so etwas wie Draco Malfoy zum Head-Boy machen aber mich, mich nicht°°_

_Rückblick Ende_

°°Es stört mich nicht, dass er Head-Boy ist, nein es stört mich, dass ich nicht Head-Girl bin. Natürlich, Gryffindor wird es nicht leicht haben mit ihm, aber das Dumbledore mich übergangen hat, das enttäuscht mich.°°

Hermine seufzte und sagte laut "Nun reiß dich zusammen" sie sprang auf °°ich werde Malfoy nicht noch mal zeigen, dass ich eifersüchtig bin, niemals,°° Und jetzt würde sie sich die Schuluniform anziehen .

Sie verließ das Abteil und ging in Richtung ihres Abteils. An den Abteilen an denen sie vorbei kam sagte sie Bescheid, dass sie gleich da sein würden und das alle ihre Schuluniform anziehen sollten oder wenigstens den Umhang bereitlegten.

Sie setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf als sie wieder ihr Abteil trat

"Da bist du ja wieder, Mine!" kam es von Harry "Es ist doch unglaublich, das Prof. Dumbledore , dieses Frettchen Malfoy zum Head-Boy gemacht hat, findest du nicht auch?"

"So haben wir mehr Zeit zum Lernen als er , es ist das UTZ Jahr!" Harry verlor sofort jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht und Ron fing sofort an zu protestieren.

"Hermine wir sind noch nicht mal angekommen und du denkst an die UTZ-Prüfungen?"

"Man kann nie genug lernen, Ron. Je eher wir anfangen umso ausführlicher können wir uns mit jeder Aufgabe beschäftigen." Ja das war die Hermine die sie kannten

°°Jetzt erst recht!°° dachte sie °°Ich werde die beste Schülerin sein, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat!°°

Hermine freute sich auf ihr letztes Schuljahr. Sie wollte danach studieren , Heilerin und Zaubertrankmeisterin werden. Sie würde ein Heilmittel für jedes Problem finden. °°Wenn das einer schaffte dann ich und dafür brauche ich nicht mal Head-Girl sein oder Reinblütig.°°

Sie schaute zu Ron der Harry gerade die neueste Erfindung seiner Brüder zeigte.

°°Der-Junge-der-lebt und der Junge-der-nie-erwachsen-wird°°

Der Gedanke ließ sie auch lächelnd zu ihrer Freundin schauen.

°°Lutscht Ginny da etwa ein Zitronenbrausedrop?°°

-

An dieser Stelle wieder vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Brianna-Elona - danke du bist die Beste!

**Bitte seid doch so nett und schreibt mir fleißig Reviews, damit ich auch etwas Motivation bekomme... Danke-)**

Der Titel "Manches ist zu wahr, um schön zu sein"

ist ein Zitat von Erich Kästner


	3. Sich über eigenes Missgeschick zu ärgern

**LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH**

Disclaimer: JKR kam immer noch nicht vorbei und hat mir die Charaktere geschenkt, daher gehören sie nicht mir! Verdiene auch nichts hiermit!

Es macht mir Spaß zu schreiben, und ich will schnell das nächste Kapitel hochladen also reviewt, ich freue mich immer über eure Meinung!

* * *

**3. Sich über eigenes Missgeschick zu ärgern, heißt zweimal die Folgen für eine Sache zu tragen.**

Draco Malfoy saß gelangweilt auf seinen Stuhl und wartete.

°°Jedes Jahr das Selbe: Die Rede Dumbledores, die Einteilung der Erstklässler und das große Essen natürlich.°° Er sah sich um. Neben ihm saß Pansy, die ihn ansah als wäre er Merlin höchstpersönlich, ein paar Sitze weiter saß Millicent Bulstrode und unterhielt sich mit ihrer Freundin Jeanne über den neuen Lippenstift der in der Hexenwoche hoch angepriesen wurde °°Die Diät die auf dem Cover angepriesen wird sollte sie mehr interessieren als der Lippenstift, mit dem kann man sie auch nicht retten, außerdem mag ich natürliche Frauen, wie Her ähm Pansy! Und Blaise Zabini, sein naja fast Freund, saß ihm gegenüber und starrte ihn an.°°

Blaise hatte wieder diesen Blick drauf, der Draco jetzt schon genau sagte was dieser ihn nachher fragen würde, Blaise war im Gegensatz zu Draco zu durchschaubar...

°° Unerträglich°° Draco stöhnte frustriert auf. Immer das Selbe. Die gleichen Freunde, der Gleiche Ablauf... und natürlich die Arroganz dieses widerlichen Potter Bastards der ihm schon langsam den Verstand raubte, neben ihm Miss Perfekt °°Heiliger Irrwicht, hat die ein Buch in der Hand?°° er versuchte den Titel zu lesen °°Emeric Wendel - Aufstieg und Niedergang der dunklen Künste... Das ist unglaublich, sie lernt! Und dann auch noch für Geschichte, diese Frau ist verrückt absolut verrückt. Verdammt! Nicht Frau, Schlammblut! Und warum interessiert es mich überhaupt, ...Jetzt hab ich den Anfang verpasst, was solls..°°

"...Hut die Erstklässler einteilen !" Prof. McGonagall trug gerade den sprechenden Hut herbei und er hörte seine Kameraden am Tisch klatschen , mehrfach. Er schaffte es immer noch nicht sich zu konzentrieren, Pansy redete auf ihn ein , Hermine hatte dieses verdammte Lachen das ihn verrückt machte, °°wie kann man nur so fröhlich sein°° und er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Als er das nächste Mal aufschaute rief Prof.McGonagall gerade Silvius von Greve auf.

Er sah sich den Jungen an, wie er schüchtern auf den Stuhl zuging. Blaue freundliche Augen, braune Haare und ein bewundernder Blick zu Sankt Potter.

°°Gryffindor!°° dachte er und seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt als der Hut kurz darauf "Gryffindor" schrie und tosender Beifall vom Tisch der Löwen kam.

°°Wieso habe ich die anderen Schüler nicht mitbekommen, warum kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren? °° Und wieder erwischte er sich wie er zu Hermine herüberschaute.

°°Sie hat das Buch zugeschlagen, es gibt also doch noch etwas das ihr wichtiger ist!°°

Er schaute schnell wieder hinauf zu Dumbledore °°Granger ist mir egal°° und versuchte sich auf die Rede zu konzentrieren "... Einige dieser Gesichter sind mir schon bekannt, aber auch dieses Jahr haben wir wieder eine große Anzahl neuer Schüler die ich in unseren Reihen, Herzlich Willkommen heißen möchte." Es ertönte ein erneuter Applaus der aber verstummte als Professor Dumbledore erneut begann zu sprechen. „Ihr seid in die Häuser eingeteilt worden und nun fester Bestandteil unserer Schule! Jede Schule hat ihre Traditionen, ein wichtiger Teil unserer Tradition ist das Singen unserer Schulhymne." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Schwenker erschienen wie aus dem Nichts leuchtende Buchstaben die Wörter bildeten in der Luft. Es ertönte eine Melodie die so einfach und bekannt zu sein schien, dass einem das Mitsingen nicht schwer fiel. °°Oder singt jeder eine andere Melodie?°°

"Hogwart, Hogwarts ..." Draco ließ seinen Blick zu seinem Hauslehrer schweifen

°°Er mag DIESE Tradition genauso wenig wie ich°°

Als die Musik langsam ausklang gab es noch einmal Applaus , aber auch dieser verstummte wieder, als Prof. Dumbledore erneut ansetzte. „Ich möchte euch auch daran erinnern, dass Regeln zu jeder Form des Gesellschaftlichen Zusammenlebens gehören. Eine Liste der Regeln hängt am Büro vom Hausmeister Argus Filch aus. "

Draco lächelte dezent und lehnte sich zurück als er auch schon hörte: "Haut rein!"

Er hatte keinen Hunger. Er hatte beim ersten großen Essen am Anfang eines neuen Schuljahres nie Hunger , der Tisch war viel zu überfüllt mit Speisen. °°Und Bulstrode oder Crabbe und Goyle beim Essen zuzusehen , da muss jedem der Appetit vergehen°°

Draco sah zu Pansy , diese zerschnitt gerade ein Stück Putenfleisch in winzig kleine Stücke und mümmelte sie °°Unglaublich das man so etwas noch kauen kann wenn man es so klein geschnitten hat°° Die Aufmerksamkeit die Draco ihr schenkte nahm Pansy war und schob das Essen von sich weg "Du Draco?"

"Ja?"

"Ich hatte gehofft das wir unsere Beziehung auf einen höheren Punkt bringen!"

°°Welche Beziehung?°° "Ja!"

"Ja? " quietschte sie, krallte sich an seinen Arm und schmiegte sich an ihn "Ich find es so toll das du genauso fühlst wie ich! Ich liebe dich auch!"

°°Wann habe ich gesagt das ich sie liebe? Aber im Bett war sie wenigstens gut, wenn sie annehmen will, dass ich sie liebe, bitte!°°

Er spürte die vielen eifersüchtigen Blicke, die auf Pansy gerichtet waren und er erwischte sich dabei zu schauen ob auch Hermine darunter war, aber sie schenkte ihm keine Beachtung.

Wieder erhob Professor Dumbledore das Wort " Da wir nun alle getränkt und gesättigt sind ..." Draco schnaubte kaum merklich . "... ist es Zeit sich in die Schlafsäle zu begeben." Die Schülerschaft erhob sich. Draco konnte manchmal ein :"Hufflepuffs folgt!" oder ein "Platz verdammt noch mal ich bin hier der Vertrauensschüler!" hören. Er selbst war diesen Jahr Head-Boy und würde ein eigenes Schlafzimmer außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes haben.

Er verabschiedete sich von den Anderen , mit dem Versprechen an Pansy, sie heute noch aufzusuchen. °°Was hatte Dumbledore vorhin im Zug gesagt? Man kann das Passwort selbst festlegen, man muss es beim reingehen nur sagen und es wird gespeichert, aber wo°° Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wo er hin sollte, er war mit den Gedanken woanders gewesen!

Da sah er die Hufflepuff Susan Bones , Head-Girl .

Der hochgewachsene muskulöse blonde Schönling aus dem Hause Slytherin folgte ihr also. Anmaßend schritt der Head-Boy den Gang entlang.  
Gerade, als er aus der Halle geschritten war, rannte ihm ein kleiner Junge, direkt vor die Füße. Der Kleine rappelte sich auf und versteinerte, als er den jungen Mann vor sich als den Draco Malfoy identifiziert hatte. Draco sah zu ihm herab und musterte ihn - braune Haare,blaue Augen, verwirrter Blick, Gryffindor-Gewand °°Silvius von Greve , der neue Gryffindor°° Bei diesem Gedanken setzte er eine angewiderte Miene auf. Der Junge zuckte ängstlich zusammen.

"5Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Rennens auf den Fluren!", sprach Draco streng und halblaut. Der 'Slytherin' klang so gefährlich, dass der zitternde und völlig irritierte Kleine, die sich wie vor einer provozierten Kobra langsam rückwärts bewegte, stolperte und erneut hinfiel. Erst jetzt gelang es ihm, seinem bedrohlich hypnotisierendem Blick zu entkommen, um dann so schnell wie möglich zu fliehen. Dracos Lippen formten ein winziges Grinsen "Warte! Dort ist deine Gruppe!" Er deutete dem Jungen den Weg, indem er auf eine Gruppe Gryffindors zeigte die ihn mit Verachtung anstarrten, der Junge lief schnell zu ihnen und Draco setzte erhaben seinen Weg fort, ungeachtet dessen das er Susan Bones verloren hatte. Er würde sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass er nicht wusste wohin.

"Mr. Malfoy , folgen Sie mir!" wurde er von Prof. McGonnagall angesprochen und in einen Gang geführt der direkt neben der großen Halle abging. "Prof. Dumbledore sagte mir er hätte ihnen nicht gesagt wo sie hin müssten, es täte ihm leid." spieh sie fast, sauer da sie dem jungen Mann helfen musste der ihrem Haus gerade 5 Punkte abgezogen hatte.

°°Er hatte es mir gesagt, woher wusste der senile alte Mann, dass ich den Weg vergessen habe und warum hat er mich nicht bloßgestellt?°°

"In diesem Gang finden sie nur zwei Türen, die eine trägt ihren Namen die andere den Namen von Miss Bones, ich bin sicher sie wissen welches ihr Zimmer ist!" damit drehte sich Prof. McGonagall um und zog ab.

°°Was für ein Tag °° dachte er während er auf die Türen zuging.

In silbernen Lettern stand auf der einen Ebenholztür sein Name, er öffnete diese

°°Und alles nur wegen diesem dämlichen Traum auf der Fahrt hierher°°

Er trat hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich mit dem Rücken an ihr hinunter rutschen und seufzte "Hermine!" und kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen schoss es ihm in den Kopf °°Oh Bei Merlins Eiern! Das Passwort! Verdammt alles geht schief!°° Und in diesem Moment hörte er auch schon die Stimme

"Passwort Hermine wurde gespeichert."

* * *

An dieser Stelle wieder vielen dank und tausend Küsschen an meine Betaleserin **Brianna-Elona**

**Ninaissaja : **Zu deiner (mehr oder weniger) Frage. Es gibt schon so viele Fanfics wo Draco und Hermine zusammen Schulsprecher sind und ich wollte halt mal etwas anderes versuchen.

Die Überschrift "Sich über eigenes Mißgeschick zu ärgern heißt, zweimal die Folgen für eine Sache zu tragen." ist ein Zitat von Helga Schäferling


	4. Erinnerung ist eine Form der Begegnung

**LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH**

Disclaimer: Nichts mir, ich mache kein Geld damit, immernoch net

So nun folgt endlich Kapitel 4 Wünsch euch viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**4. Erinnerung ist eine Form der Begegnung, Vergesslichkeit eine Form der Freiheit !**

Auch Hermine saß in der großen Halle.  
Noch immer den Vorsatz dieses Jahr mit ihrem Abschluss alle Hogwartsrekorde zu brechen, hatte sie sich ein paar Geschichtsbücher mit in die große Halle genommen. Geschichte war ihr schlechtestes Fach, denn so gern sie lernte, es half alles nichts. Die monotone Stimme von Prof. Binns brachte sogar sie zum Einschlafen.

Die Veranstaltung hatte begonnen, aber sie hatte kein Interesse an den Erstklässlern, dennoch klatschte sie freundlich mit, wenn ein Erstklässler es nach Gryffindor geschafft hatte. Nebenbei schlug sie das Buch auf und begann zu lesen:  
Die schwarze Magie spielt seit uralter Zeit eine große Rolle in der Geschichte. Die ersten Aufzeichnungen finden sich im alten Babylonien bei den Chaldäern in deren Dämonologie oder Beschwörungskunst, und in ihren Auguralwissenscha...  
Indem Moment wurde sie angestoßen. Ron Weasley , der-Junge-der-nie-erwachsen-wird sah elendig aus und wollte wohl ihre Aufmerksamkeit nachdem Harry wohl nicht auf die Mitleidstour von ihm reagiert hatte.  
°°Aber worum ging es überhaupt?°° Hermine sah Ron fragend an , dieser jammerte nur und heulte wie ein Wolf °°Naja wie ein ganz kleiner Babywolf, eigentlich hörte es sich eher wie eine Mischung aus Hund, Schwein und Katze an°° "Hhiich hhhäääab glahaaiiich aaaam eersteennn Tahaag zwaaahei doppeltschstuhuuuunden Schahuuuuberträhääänke!" dabei deutete er auf seinen Stundenplan.  
Hermine seufzte °°Wie konnte man sich nur so gehen lassen, und alles nur wegen eines Faches das nicht mal so schlimm war?°° sie freute sich darauf. Sie mochte Zaubertränke, auch wenn sie Prof. Snape noch immer hasste. Sie war fasziniert von den Tränken, daher machte es ihr auch nichts aus dieses Fach wieder mit den Slytherins zu haben, wie jedes Jahr. Jedenfalls sagte dies der Stundenplan, genau an der Stelle auf die Ron zeigte.  
Indem Moment schaffte Harry es seinen Blick von Ginny loszureißen, die ihn seit der 4. Klasse nicht mehr anhimmelte, er sie dafür seit dem 6. Schuljahr und Ginnys Wandlung zur Frau, und zu seinen beiden besten Freunden zu schauen.  
"Entschuldigt, was ist los?" Ron schaffte es nur noch etwas zu nuscheln, aber das war ja bekanntlich immer der Anfang wieder in seinen Normalzustand zu kommen. Dieses Spielchen hatten sie jedes Jahr wenn Ron den Stundenplan in die Hand nahm.  
Nun war es Harry der aufstöhnte: "Morgen die ersten vier Stunden Zaubertränke." Harry hatte den Stundenplan jetzt in der Hand " Ron du Glücklicher, ich hätte Zaubertränke auch abwählen sollen, wie du, aber ich brauche es ja wenn ich Auror werden will"  
Ron wurde sofort rot wie eine Tomate und schlug sich die Hand vor das Gesicht, Hermine starrte Ron an, wie alle die Rons Szene mitbekommen hatten.  
Dann brach das Gelächter los und auch Hermine konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
°°Weaslebee, wie konntest du das vergessen? Weaslebee? Jetzt denke ich schon wie Draco..ähm Malfoy, Malfoy ! °° Sie schaute zum Slytherintisch , dort saß Draco und an seinem Arm hing Pansy , aber nicht nur das fiel ihr auf, sondern auch die eifersüchtigen Blicke der vielen Mädchen und sie merkte wie auch die Eifersucht in ihr aufstieg °°Warum nur denke ich ständig an ihn, und warum werde ich jetzt eifersüchtig? Ich eifersüchtig? Hermine du denkst Blödsinn, du bist nicht eifersüchtig, er ist dir egal, ob er nun mit Pansy rummacht oder nicht.°° und sie sah schnell wieder zu ihren Freunden, die längst in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Harry und die anderen neckten Ron, aber Ron der es gewohnt war von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste zu tapsen, konnte damit gut umgehen. Er lachte mit. Hermine sah wieder auf ihr Buch, der graue Einband schien sie zu fesseln, °° Grau, woran erinnert mich das?°° Ihr fiel es nicht ein obwohl sie lange gebannt auf das Buch starrte und sich versuchte zu erinnern. °° Sie nahm das Buch und packte es in ihre Tasche. °°Hier werde ich sowieso nicht zum lesen kommen , ich werde nachher im Zimmer lesen°° "HERMINE!" schrie ihr jemand ins Gesicht und sie schreckte auf "Ich habe dich nun schon mehrfach angesprochen und du räumst seelenruhig dein Buch weg und reagierst nicht ein kleines bisschen" Harry und Ron hatten sich erhoben und standen nun hinter ihr "Sorry Jungs, aber ich war in Gedanken bei ..." sie hielt inne, denn sie hätte beinahe vor ihren Freunden gesagt das sie an Draco dachte "...Wem?" fragte da Ron, der sich nun an einer Seite bei ihr einhakte . Harry nahm Hermines Tasche und ächzte, denn sie war immerhin vollbepackt mit Büchern.  
"Frauendingen, aber wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt es ging um menstru... ""...ähm nein wir wollen es gar nicht so genau wissen!" fiel ihr Harry ins Wort.  
Hermine hakte Harry nun an ihre noch freie Seite "Dann kommt Jungs, lasst uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen"  
Das ließen sich die Beiden nicht zweimal sagen.

-

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett, sie hatte sich schon gewaschen und ihr Nachthemd angezogen. Lavender und Parvati waren noch im Badezimmer, die brauchten immer länger. Hermines Blick war auf das Schulwappen gerichtet, dass auf Hogwarts a History abgebildet war. Seit Jahren lag dieses Buch auf ihrem Nachttisch.  
"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" stand darauf °°Draco..warum verfolgst du mich überall, seit wann muss ich ständig an dich denken?°° sie kannte die Antwort längst. °°Das letzte Quidditchspiel Slytherin gegen Gryffindor°°

_Rückblick: Harry hatte den Schnatz dieses mal nicht gefangen , Draco war es gewesen, er hatte hart trainiert und war mit seinem neuen Besen fast unschlagbar. Gryffindor hatte verloren. Hermine rechnete im Kopf gerade durch. °°Es würde reichen, wir bekommen trotzdem den Quidditchpokal. Aber es war knapp nur 1 Tor Vorsprung ansonsten waren sie Punktgleich°° Überschwänglich glücklich über diese Erkenntnis rannte sie zu den Umkleiden. Und zögerte als nur noch die Tür sie trennte °°Ich brauch mir keine Gedanken zu machen, Gryffindor ist nicht Slytherin, wir haben auch Frauen im Team, keiner der Jungs wird nackt in der Umkleide rumstehen°° außerdem wollte sie ihre Freunde jetzt trösten, das köntnen sie sicher gebrauchen. Hermine schwang die Tür auf und trat ein.  
°°Verdammt falsche Kabine°° dachte sie noch ehe Hermine erstarrte bei dem was sie sah.  
Sie hatte wohl Draco nach dem Duschen überrascht, denn nur mit einem Handtuch, mit dem er dabei war, die Haare zu trocknen, stand er nackt wie eine antike Statue vor Hermine und ... hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Er trocknete sich seelenruhig die Haare. Hermine bemerkte dieses Kribbeln. Es stieg von ihrer Weiblichkeit aus, hinauf.  
°°Denk nicht an diesen Körper, nicht daran denken das der bestausehendste Junge hier nackt vor dir steht! °° gab sie sich selbst die Anweisungen.  
°°Seine Haut war zart und von königlicher Blässe ,und oh bei Merlin, er war gut bestückt.°° Hermine wurde feucht zwischen den Beinen, sie wollte ihn °° Denk an was anderes, was schlimmes, Filch , Filch denk an Filch, der ist ekelig , schleicht immer in den Kerkern rum , dort wo die Slytherins untergebracht sind und wo auch Draco sein Zimmer hatte, Nein! Halt! Hermine falscher Weg! Denk an Dementoren! Dementoren gehören zu den übelsten Kreaturen, die auf der Erde wandeln. Sie brüten an den dunkelsten, schmutzigsten Orten, sie schaffen Zerfall und Verzweiflung, sie saugen Frieden, Hoffnung und Glück aus der Luft um sie her. Selbst die Muggel spüren ihre Nähe, auch wenn sie die Dementoren nicht sehen können. Kommst du einem Dementor zu nahe, saugt er jedes gute Gefühl, jede glückliche Erinnerung aus dir heraus. Wenn er kann, nährt sich der Dementor so lange von dir, bis du nichts weiter bist als er selbst - seelenlos und böse. Und dir bleiben nur die schlimmsten Erfahrungen deines Lebens. Alles Gute ist weg, nur Trauer bleibt, und die Angst. Ihr letzter Blick galt Dracos Unterarmen- Kein Mal. Er ist kein Todesser. Diese Information war wichtig, wichtig für den Orden. Der Kampf war noch immer nicht ausgetragen. °° Es half. Nach einigen Momenten, löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre. Leise verließ sie die Umkleide so schnell wie sie hereingeplatzt war. -Rückblick Ende_

°°Ja das war das erste Mal, der Tag in der Kabine, seitdem spukt er in meinen Gedanken, aber ist es nicht nur Begehren?°° fragte sich Hermine die schon wieder dieses angenehme ziehen im Unterleib spürte, da sie Draco nackt vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah.  
Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und mit einem wink ihres Zauberstabes zogen sich die Vorhänge darum zu.  
Sanft strich sie mit der Hand über ihren Bauch und schloss die Augen.  
°°Ich liebe ihn nicht, ich begehre ihn!°° war der letzte Gedanke ehe sie einschlief

* * *

An dieser Stelle wieder ganz ganz lieben Dank an meine süße Beta-Leserin Brianna-Elona, ohne Sie würde es die Story nicht geben oder es würde einfach viel länger dauern bis ich hochlade. Auch einen besonderen Dank an meine Reviewer, macht weiter so. Danke ihr lieben!

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" Ist ein Zitat von J.K.Rowling und es ist das Motto von Hogwarts der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Übersetzt bedeutet es soviel wie "Schlafende Drachen soll man nicht kitzeln"

Die Kapitelüberschrift "Erinnerung ist eine Form der Begegnung, Vergesslichkeit eine Form der Freiheit" ist ein Zitat von Khalil Gibran


	5. Man kann alles überleben, außer den Tod!

LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH

Disclaimer: Alles mir! Nein Scherz, Wenn die Charaktere meine wären, wäre ich JKR und ihr würdet mich zerfleischen, da ich ja FanFictions schreibe anstatt endlich das nächste Buch rauszubringen. Also alles beim Alten - immernoch nicht meine Charaktere.

Sorry ihr Lieben, aber ich kam nicht eher dazu dieses Kapitel hochzuladen. Dafür verspreche ich aber das das nächste Kapitel umso schneller da ist.

Wünsch euch viel Spaß!

* * *

5. Man kann alles überleben, außer den Tod!

Draco erwachte am nächsten Morgen, weil ihm die Gelenke schmerzten. Die Beine hatte er nah an den Körper gezogen und im Rücken hatte er noch immer die Tür  
°°Ich muss hier über meine Gedanken eingeschlafen sein!°° dachte er, als er sich in der unbekannten Umgebung umsah. °°Ja, ich bin ja Schulsprecher, das hier ist das Schulsprecherzimmer, ich kam hier herein und...Verdammt, das Passwort°° dachte er als sein Blick über die Tür glitt, welche die Nacht über sein Kopfkissen gewesen war.  
Draco war schlagartig richtig wach und bemerkte nun auch, das er noch immer die Kleider trug, welche er auf der Hinfahrt trug, komplett mit Umhang. Er war verschwitzt und verspannt, stand auf und suchte die Uhr.

Es war fünf vor acht. °° Bei Merlin , ich komme zu spät°° dachte er gerade als er ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte  
"Draayyy , ich bin's Paaaansyyy. Bist du schon wach? Ich habe dich gestern abend, und heute morgen beim Frühstück, vermisst!"  
°°Ignorieren einfach ignorieren, hab keine Zeit für sowas, was habe ich eigentlich in der ersten Stunde. Oh, Mann! Der Tag fängt ja gut an°° dachte sich Draco während er sich schleunigst auszog und auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte. Seine Kleidung ließ er schon auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer überall verteilt fallen. Sein Umhang im Wohnraum, Schuhe, Strümpfe und Pullover im Schlafzimmer und den Rest im Bad.  
Er drehte das kalte Wasser auf und stieg unter die Dusche °°haa kaahhaallt°°  
Draco duschte immer kalt. Das machte einen richtig wach außerdem war es gut für die Durchblutung.  
Aber heute war nicht die Zeit dafür irgentwelche Schönheitsrituale durchzuführen, er war zu spät dran. Es ging nur darum schnell fertig zu werden. Draco griff zu seinem Shampoo und griff in die Leere. °°Ach ja , ich habe ja noch garnicht richtig ausgepackt°°  
Draco tastete draußen nach seinem Zauberstab, er hatte ihn neben der Dusche auf einer Ablage liegen  
"Accio Strength and Gloss" eine Kulturtasche flog zu ihm  
Draco nahm sein Shampoo heraus und begann sich die Haare zu waschen. Danach griff er abermals zur Kulturtasche °°Nein für die Spülung habe ich heute keine Zeit°° und legte diese wieder weg, drehte das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche.

Mit einer der Flauschigen Hogwartshandtücher frottierte er, nackt wie er die Welt erblickte, seine Haare. °°So hatte alles angefangen, Hermine war einfach hereingeplatzt, damals in unsere Kabine. Ich habe damals nicht mehr angehabt als jetzt

; Sie hatte mich angesehen; Ich habe ihren Blick gespürt. Dieser Blick, nicht so voller Hass und Ekel, nicht so wie sie mich sonst ansieht.  
Ich habe so getan, als ob ich sie nicht bemerke, ich wollte nicht das ihr Blick sich verändert. Draco, reiß dich zusammen, erstens ist sie ein Schlammblut, zweitens bist du Reinblut, drittens bist du Todesser, viertens bist du ein Malfoy und fünftens hast du keine Zeit für solche Gedanken. Du kommst zu spät°°  
Draco putze sich die Zähne, machte sich die Haare, benutzte Deo und einen Spritzer Aftershave und ging in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Die Kleidung die vorher überall verteilt lag war verschwunden, die Hauselfen hatten sie schon weggeräumt.  
°°Schlüpfrige, schnelle kleine Viecher°°  
Draco zog sich an, schnappte sich seine Schulsachen und seinen Stundenplan und verließ sein Zimmer.  
°°So mal sehen, was habe ich in der ersten Stunde? Zaubertränke! Oh verdammt, ich bin noch nie zu spät zu Zaubertränke gewesen°°  
Draco beeilte sich doppelt. Er wusste das dies nun auch nichts mehr nützte aber dennoch.  
Draco nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal, und als er fast unten in den Kerkern angekommen war hörte er hinter sich jemanden fluchen  
Er kannte die Stimme °°Ich würde sie unter Tausenden erkennen, aber warum ist Miss-Ich-Weiß-Alles zu spät?"

Wie immer war Hermine früh am Morgen wach. Sie war immer die Erste und so auch heute Morgen. Hermine schwang sich aus dem Bett und zog sich ihren Bademantel über.  
Lavender und Parvati, mit denen sie ihr Zimmer teilte, schliefen noch und Hermine wollte diesen Zustand nicht verändern, daher schnappte sie sich schnell ihre Sachen- Kulturtasche, Kleidung und Zauberstab und verließ ihren Schlafraum.  
Sie stieg die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter, auch hier herrschte noch völlige Stille.°° Die Anderen würden frühestens in einer dreiviertel Stunde aufstehen.°°  
Sie zog ihren Zauberstab °° Ich bin ansonsten doch ein gefundenes Fressen nur im Bademantel und Hausschuhen °° und ging durch das Portal hinaus.  
Hermine schlich durch die Gänge in den fünften Stock. Sie kam an Boris dem Bekloppten vorbei und nahm die vierte Tür links von ihm. Sie hatte sich von Colin Creevey das Passwort sagen lassen. Und er hatte es von seiner Freundin Katy. Sie war dieses Jahr Vertrauensschülerin.  
"Superstitionis1"  
Die Tür schwang auf und Hermine trat ins Badezimmer.  
Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie Wasser in die übergroße Badewanne, nahm ihre Badesalz heraus - Vanille und Orchidee, tat dies ins Wasser, verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber und legte ihre Sachen ab.  
Schnell hatte sich die Badewanne gefüllt und der angenehme Duft des Badezusatzes erfüllte den Raum. Hermine ließ ihren Bademantel von ihrem Körper gleiten und stieg ins heiße Nass.  
°°Hmm, °° Hermine seufzte °°entspannend.°° Hermine liebte ein entspannendes Bad am Morgen. Diese Ruhe, wenn alles noch schlief und sie einfach Zeit für sich hatte.  
So ließ sie es sich einfach eine ganze Weile gut gehen, bis ihre Haut zu verschrumpeln begann und sie die Wanne verließ. Aber noch immer hatte sie genug Zeit.  
Hermine nutzte die Zeit völlig aus. Cremte sich ein, putzte sich die Zähne, knetete eine Intensivkur in die Haare und zog sich in aller Ruhe an.  
So frisch kehrte sie in den Gemeinschaftraum zurück. Die Ersten waren mittlerweile wach, wenngleich verschlafener als sie.  
Hermine packte schnell ihre Sachen weg und wartete auf ihre Freunde, Harry, Ron und Ginny um mit ihnen zum Frühstück zu gehen  
Wie immer kamen Harry und Ron zu spät, aber es würde noch zum frühstücken reichen-  
Ron spielte gerade mit etwas Zucker herum als Hermine sich Tee eingoss.  
"Ron würdest du mir bitte den Zucker reichen?"  
°°Warum grinst der denn so?°°  
"Ja, bitte" Ron reichte Hermine den Zucker, Hermine nahm einen Löffel, tat ihn in den Tee und in dem Moment Pang spritzte Hermine der Tee entgegen.  
Ron brach in Gelächter aus und Hermine war von oben bis unten voll mit blauer Farbe.

Draco hörte wie Hermine die Treppe zum Kerker hinunter eilte und fluchte "Ich bring ihn um, ich schwöre ich bringe Ron um. Ihn und seine vermaledeiten Scherzartikel. Nein ich bringe Fred und George um, die haben den Schrott entwickelt und , ich bringe alle drei ahhhhh"  
Hermine stolperte und fiel die Treppe herunter. Nein sie fiel Draco entgegen , in seine Arme und riss ihn mit sich  
"Granger, du dreckiges..."  
"Wag es dich ja nicht!"  
"Oder was?"  
"Oder du wirst es bereuen?"  
"Willst du mir drohen?"  
"Angst Malfoy, ohne deine Bodyguards!"  
"Niemals du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut!"  
Die Zornesröte stieg Hermine ins Gesicht Irgendwie Sexy  
"Ich hasse dich, Malfoy"  
"Na na, wer wird denn gleich von Hass sprechen?"  
Er setzt sein arrogantes Malfoy-Grinsen auf. Er wusste welche Reaktion es bei ihr auslöste, er wusste das er damit sagte er sei besser als sie. Er wollte sie provozieren  
"Lass mich zufrieden"  
Hermine griff zu ihrem Zauberstab  
Draco rappelt sich auf, er saß noch immer auf dem Boden nun stand er auf und reichte ihr seine Hand  
"Nun komm schon, Hermine!"  
Hermine zögerte. Er hatte sie noch niemals zuvor Hermine genannt, doch sie beschloss Mut zu zeigen, sie war eine Gryffindor und sie ergriff seine Hand.  
Draco half ihr auf doch ließ er ihre Hand nicht los, im Gegenteil mit der anderen Hand griff er an ihre Schulter, drückte sie an die wand  
"Wusstest du, dass du unglaublich sexy bist, wenn du wütend bist?"  
"Äh, danke Malf-Draco ich, ähm, lass das"  
"Komm schon Hermine, ich merke doch wie du mich immer ansiehst, du willst es doch auch!"  
Draco presste seinen Körper gegen den ihren. Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihrem und er nahm ihren süßen Duft von Vanille und Orchideen auf. Nur noch ein Wimpernschlag trennte die Lippen der beiden von einander  
Jetzt gab ihre Gegenwehr auf. Sie entspannte sich unter seinen Händen. Sein Duft, sein unglaublicher Geruch benebelte ihre Sinne. Ja, sie wollte ihn, mit Haut und Haaren. Sie begehrte ihn. Er spürte es. Er hatte sie gebrochen.  
Hermines Lippen suchten die von Draco, und als sich die Lippen der beiden beinahe berührten, drückte er sich von ihr ab, brachte wieder Abstand zwischen ihre Körper  
°°Oh bei Merlin, ich darf das nicht°° "Hast du wirklich geglaubt ich würde sowas wie dich küssen? Nee, ich steh nicht auf Schmutz und Herpes will ich auch keinen."  
Hermine stand wie vom Avada Kedavra getroffen da. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren und sicher hatte ihr Herz einen Moment aufgehört zu schlagen. °°Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?°°  
Hermine ignorierte ihn, sie bückte sich und begann ihre Schulsachen aufzusammeln, welche sie bei dem Zusammenprall verloren hatte. Sie wollte nicht das er sah, dass sie weinte. Er hatte sie wirklich hart getroffen.  
Draco lachte.  
Er lachte sie nicht aus, er lachte auch nicht weil er wirklich belustigt war, nein er lachte, weil das Lachen einfach an diese Stelle gehörte. Er musste sie jetzt fertig machen, er war ein Malfoy , er musste ihre momentane Schwäche ausnutzen, er konnte garnicht anders  
Hermines Hand krallte sich vor Wut um ihren Zauberstab. Sie wusste sie durfte ihn nicht benutzen, sie wusste sie durfte ihn erst Recht nicht im Zorn benutzen. °°Aber er, wie konnte er? Das ist so unglaublich.°°

Hermine sprang auf. Ihr Zauberstab zielte auf ihn.  
"Herpetica simplex2" schrie sie voller Wut  
"Protego" Draco hatte es geschafft im letzten Moment seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und den Zauber abzulenken  
"Abolesco3" schickte er gleich den nächsten Spruch hinterher. Aber Hermine hatte den gleichen Gedanken "Abolesco" schrie auch sie.  
Die beiden Sprüche prallten aufeinander, doch anstatt sich sich gegenseitig zu neutralisieren, oder sich einfach abzuprallen, vereinten sich die Zauber und explodierten.  
Es war eine gewaltige Explosion. Eine Druckwelle erfasste Draco und Hermine und schleuderte sie herum.  
Beide wussten sie werden gleich aufprallen. Sie warteten nur noch auf den Schmerz  
°°Steht dir ein Schmerz bevor, oder hat er dich bereits  
ergriffen, so bedenke, dass du ihn nicht vernichtest, indem du dich von ihm abwendest! Sieh' ihm fest ins Auge4°° schossen Draco noch die Worte seines Vaters in den Kopf, dann erfolgte der Aufprall.  
Hermine und Draco prallten mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Es schien als würden ihre Körper zerbersten.  
Es fühlte sich an als würden ihre Körper zerreißen, dann würde, sie wieder zusammengesetzt, nur um Stück für Stück zu zermatschen. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, doch ein Schrei war Beiden nicht möglich.  
Dann prallte der Kopf gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz verklang und angenehme Kühle durchströmte die Körper der Beiden. Die Kühle wurde zu Kälte, bewegungsunfähig fingen beide an zu frieren und dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

Nein, sie sind nicht tot, meine Geschichte geht noch weiter. Sie ist erst am Anfang! Dies ist der Einstieg. Also reviewt schön fleißig und ich werde bald weiter schreiben.

Mein Dank gilt Brianna-Elona, der weltbesten Betaleserin. "Ich liebe dich, mein Undercover-Engel!"

Die Kapitelüberschrift "Man kann alles überleben, außer den Tod!" ist ein Zitat von Oscar Wilde (Oscar Fingal O'Flahertie Wills)

1- superstitionis (lat.) Aberglaube (dt.)

2- herpetica simplex (lat.) Herpes (dt.)

3- abolesco (lat.) verschwinden (dt.)

4- "Steht dir ein Schmerz bevor, oder hat er dich bereits  
ergriffen, so bedenke, daß du ihn nicht vernichtest, indem du dich von ihm abwendest! Sieh' ihm fest ins Auge." ist ein Zitat von Ernst Freiherr von Feuchtersleben


	6. Ein Messer ohne Klinge, dem der Stiel fe...

LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH

Disclaimer: Alles beim Alten.

So wie, versprochen, da ist es das neue Kapitel. So schnell ich eben konnte, deswegen auch etwas kürzer!Wünsch euch, wieder mal, viel Spaß!

* * *

6. Ein Messer ohne Klinge, dem der Stiel fehlt.

oder auch

6.Nichts

Der laute Knall den die Explosion verursachte, blieb auch in der Zaubertrankklasse nicht unbemerkt.  
Das Klassenzimmer öffnete sich und ein ziemlich angepisst dreinblickender Prof. Snape stand in der Tür  
"Was zum ...?" weiter kam er nicht, denn was er sah war unglaublich.  
Da war niemand. Nichts! Garnichts! Keine Rückstände von einer Explosion, keine Schüler die verstört zu ihm schauten. Es war alles ruhig.  
"Ich weiß das ihr hier seid" sprach er ins Nichts und trat aus der Tür heraus.  
"Accio Tarnumhang!" Aber nichts... Er begann sich durchs Nichts zu tasten in der Hoffnung er würde jemand Unsichtbaren erwischen. Er sah ein bisschen aus wie ein Schlafwandler oder jemand der gerade eben erblindet ist. Etwas das die Schüler zum leisen kichern und scherzen veranlasste.  
Solange Severus Snape auch suchte. Es brachte nichts.

-

Draco schlug die Augen auf °°Wo bin ich, was ist geschehen. Ach ja die Explosion , aber was ist da passiert°°  
Draco sah sich um. Er lag auf dem Boden und war bis hin zur Wand gerutscht. An der Wand gegenüber lag Hermine und erwachte auch gerade.  
Es hatte sie schwer erwischt. Die Explosion hatte sie brutal gegen die Wand geschleudert. °°Das wir das überlebt haben ist ein Wunder°°  
Da bemerkte Draco das er keinerlei Schmerzen empfand . °°Eigenartig, nach dem Aufprall°° er tastete sich ab °°Keine Verletzungen°° und stand auf. Er ging sofort zu Hermine herüber auch sie hatte keine Verletzungen.  
Hermine lag mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Boden.  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete sie.  
Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. Sie hatte die Beine leicht gespreizt und ihr Rock war hochgerutscht und das Höschen aus schwarzer Seide, das sie drunter trug, konnte nicht verstecken das sein Traum die Wahrheit sagte. Sie war rasiert.  
"Wie sieht es da unten aus? Alles in voller Blüte hoffe1 ?" Draco deutete durch ein leichtes Bücken und einem unverholenen Blick in Richtung Hermines Scham an was er meinte.  
Und trotz der aufreizenden Position in der sich Hermine befand, machte sie nicht die kleinsten Anstalten sich zu bewegen.°°Entweder sie will das ich sie mir ansehe , oder...°°  
"Du dreckiges kleines Frettchen!" °°... auch nicht!°°  
"Was willst du, wer streckt mir denn die Möse entgegen!" °°..und macht mich unglaublich scharf?°°  
"Du, Schwein, ich kann mich nicht bewegen!"  
"Oh stell dich nicht an wie ein Baby"  
"Ich kann mich nicht Bewegen Malfoy, Es tut so weh, ich habe mir wahrscheinlich alles in meinem Körper mehrfach gebrochen, bin gelähmt. Darüber macht man sich nicht lustig!"  
"Kennst du die Karikaturen und Sketche in denen ein Mann im Wasser wie wild strampelt und schreit: Zu Hilfe ich kann nicht schwimmen und dann kommt jemand und sagt ihm er solle sich hinstellen. Er macht es und merkt er war die ganze zeit nur in kniehohem Wasser"  
"Ja"  
"STEH AUF, VERDAMMT!"  
Hermine versuchte sich zur bewegen und als sie merkte das dies schmerzfrei ging erhob sie sich und errötete "Oh! Äh!"  
"Wir sollten jetzt gehen ,wir sind sowieso schon viel zu spät" sagte er noch während sie ihren Körper auf eventuelle Verletzungen abtastet.

Sie nickte. "Ja gut, komm!"  
"Hier?"  
"Argh. Du bist unmöglich!"  
Hermine strich sich nochmal über die Klamotten und ging erhobenen Hauptes an Draco vorbei und klopfte an die Tür zur Zaubertrankklasse Knock knock

Severus Snape starrte auf die Tür Knock knock °°Draussen war niemand, er hatte nachgesehen°°  
"Herein" und schaute wieder auf seine Klasse. Noch immer fehlten Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy °°Auf diese "was ist aber...?; Aber Prof. Snape ist es nicht so, dass.? ; Ist es richtig, dass..? konnte er gut und gerne verzichten. Diese Hermine Granger war ein wandelnder Fragenkatalog, aber wo war Draco Malfoy? Er war sein bester Schüler und das ganz ohne die ganze Zeit durch dumme Fragen zu beweisen das er etwas wusste°°  
Niemand kam herein , doch wieder klopfte jemand an der Tür knock knock  
Mittlerweile starrte die Klasse gebannt zwischen ihm und der Tür hin und her  
"Herein!" Niemand trat herein.  
Der Blick der Klasse löste sich von der Tür und starrt auf Prof. Snape. Was würde er tun. Sicher hatte noch niemand zuvor gewagt den Zaubertrankmeister so zu necken.  
In einer fließenden Bewegung stand der Zaubertrankmeister auf und ging in Richtung Tür, kurz bevor er dort ankam knock knock  
Er machte einen großen Schritt nach vorn und riss die Tür auf.

Hermine hatte geklopft. Nichts absolut nichts passierte. Kein Herein. Nichts. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet , sogar damit Punkte zu verlieren °°Obwohl das würde er nicht machen, wenn er mir Punkte fürs zu spät kommen abzieht, dann musste er seinem Haus auch Punkte abziehen, Malfoy war auch zu spät, Oh ja Draco! Ich kann so nicht richtig genken, wenn ich so dicht gedrängt bei ihm stehe. Diese blöden Hormone !°°  
Draco stand sehr nah hinter ihr. Sie konnte ihn fast spüren. Sie nahm seinen Geruch auf.  
°° Er riecht außergewöhnlich gut. Sein Geruch ist nicht so schwer und würzig wie der typische After-Shave-Geruch, der mich immer unweigerlich an ältere Versicherungsvertreter denken lässt, sondern eher frisch und samtig  
Dieser Duft ist wie ein Frühlingshauch. Zarte Frühblüher und ein Hauch von Mandel verbinden Leichtigkeit mit Eleganz. Ganz und gar nicht aufdringlich, klassisch und doch leicht herb und maskulin. Die perfekte Mischung.°°  
Da bemerkte sie , dass sie sich beinahe an ihn gelehnt hatte und besann sich °°Hermine hör auf zu schwärmen wie ein Kind, verdammt. Und wieso bittet Snape uns eigentlich nicht endlich herein, wenn ich noch länger mit Draco allein sein muss dreh ich durch°°  
Hermine klopfte noch einmal knock knock  
Wieder geschah nichts.  
"Oh bei Merlin, Hermine mach doch einfach die Tür auf!"  
"Bist du verrückt, meinst du ich will das Snape mir den Kopf abreißt, vielleicht hat er das erste Klopfen einfach nicht gehört!"  
"Nerv nicht rum, vielleicht hat er zu tun und jetzt geh rein!"  
"Ich klopf nochmal."  
knock Knock  
"Hermine bist du so dumm oder tust du nur so?"  
Draco fasste Hermine an die Oberarme und merkte das von Hermine keine Gegenwehr kam°°Draco, ich bin dein. Hermine reiss dich zusammen°° und Draco schob sie zur Seite.  
Gerade als Draco die Tür öffnen wollte, wurde ihm die Klinke aus der Hand gerissen und die Tür flog auf.

* * *

**An alle Schwarzleser :**

Nett daß Ihr immer wieder reinschaut.

Oh, ... da fällt mir ein, ich weiß ja garnicht wer ihr seid. Also hinterlasst doch netterweise einen Review für mich.

**Und an meine Reviewer:**

Danke Danke Danke

Weiter so!

:-)

Und vielen vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Brianna-Elona! Ich Liebe dich! Küsschen!

Die Kapitel-Überschrift "Ein Messer ohne Klinge, dem der Stiel fehlt!" ist ein Zitat von Unbekannt :-)

1. "Wie sieht es da unten aus? Alles in voller Blüte hoffe ich?" ist ein Zitat aus Cruel Intentions USA 1999, Regie: Roger Kumble, Buch: Roger Kumble


	7. Manchmal hassen wir einen Menschen

LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH

Disclaimer: Alles beim Alten.

So ein neues Kapitel, nicht gerade mein liebstes, ich hoffe dennoch es gefällt euch?

Das Nächste wird wieder besser versprochen.

Wünsch euch, wieder mal, viel Spaß!

* * *

7. Manchmal hassen wir einen Menschen nur deshalb, weil wir ihn lieben, ohne es zu wissen.

Durch die Tür schwebte Geruch von frischem Brot und warmen Zuckerkringeln.  
Draco wusste sofort was Prof. Snape heute zubereiten ließ- Flugsalbe.  
_°°Verdammt, und ich komme zu spät!°°  
_Der Raum war dunkel. Die zuckenden Flammen der Kerzen, die auf den antiken uralten Vitrinen, welche die Zaubertrankzutaten enthielten, standen, schienen mehr Schatten als Licht zu verbreiten. Ihr Schein fing sich in den mächtigen Bögen des Kreuzgewölbes, huschte über die hohen Steinsäulen und ertrank schließlich im Dunkel des weiträumigen Klassenzimmers.  
An den verschiedenen Tischen brodelte es in den Kesseln und darunter brannte das Feuer.  
Auf der Tafel stand in der gewohnten unleserlichen Schrift von Professor Snape das Rezept für die Flugsalbe.  
Doch niemand war hier.  
_°°Keine Pansy, Ich-muss-meine-Pickel-nicht-ausdrücken-weil-sie-freiwillig-von-mir-wegwollen Parkinson.  
und auch kein  
Neville, mein-Durchbruch-wär-ein-Job-bei-Flourish-und-Blotts-als-Zeitungsständer, Longbottom. Aber was mich am meisten wundert, wo ist Professor Snape. Er würde seine Zaubertränke niemals unbeaufsichtigt lassen!°°  
_Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht und das wussten Draco, sowie auch Hermine.  
Ein unheimlicher Schauer überlief die Rücken der beiden je weiter sie in die Zaubertrankklasse traten. Plötzlich flog die Tür mit voller Wucht zu und reflexartig griff Hermine zu Dracos Hand.  
Sie hatte sich erschrocken und Draco der ebenso erschrocken war, hatte vor Schreck gar nicht realisiert das sie zu seiner Hand griff. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal.  
Händchenhaltend gingen sie weiter.  
"Draco, was meinst du ist hier passiert? Wo sind denn alle?"  
"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht!"  
flüsterten sie, während sie weitergingen.  
"Hier müsste doch jetzt Professor Snape sein!"  
"Ja!"  
Sie schlichen weiter an den Tischen vorbei. Dort lagen die Aufzeichnungen ihrer Mitschüler, sogar Neville hatte sich bemüht mitzuschreiben. Plötzlich sah Draco auf seine Hand  
_°°Was mach ich denn da?°°  
_er riss seine Hand los.  
"So ein Blödsinn!" sagte er laut  
"Hier ist doch niemand, warum schleichen wir und verdammt noch mal, warum hältst du meine Hand?"  
"Du hast meine Hand gehalten..." versuchte Hermine sich zu retten "...und nicht umgekehrt!"  
"Das hättest du wohl gerne!"  
"Woher willst du wissen was ich gerne hätte? Ich glaube nicht das du überhaupt die Wünsche von irgendwem kennst, du interessierst dich doch nur für dich selbst!"  
ging der Streit von neuem los.  
"Ich weiß was du willst, Granger, ich bin doch nicht blind, du bist heiß auf mich, aber kein Wunder, wer ist das nicht?"  
_°°Jetzt übertreibst du Draco. Du bist auch heiß auf Sie!°°  
_"Malfoy du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das ich etwas von einem so schmierigen Slytherin wie dir will?"  
Draco war wieder näher gekommen, zu nah.  
Er berührte leicht mit seinen Lippen ihr Ohr und leichtes Kribbeln erwachte in ihrer Körpermitte und verteilte sich angenehm in ihrem Körper. Ihr Körper war über und über mit wohliger Gänsehaut überzogen  
_°°Hmm, sie hat so zarte Haut und sie ist intelligent und schlagfertig, ich mag es wenn Frauen mir nicht nachlaufen ...Draco stopp das geht zu weit , körperliches begehren ja, aber mehr nicht!°°  
_"Oh doch das glaube ich. Du willst dass ich dich gegen den Tisch drücke."  
Und das tat er auch, er griff zu Hermines Schulter drängte sie immer weiter zurück, bis sie den Lehrertisch im Rücken spürte.  
"Und du willst... " er umfasste ihr Becken und hob sie an und setze sie auf die Tischkante, sie wehrte sich nicht.  
_°°Und das, obwohl ich ihr gerade so mitgespielt habe, vielleicht will sie das Spielchen jetzt umdrehen? Ach quatsch°°  
_"... das ich deine Beine spreize und mich dazwischen dränge" wieder tat er genau was er sagte. Er spreizte ihre Beine und drückte seinen Körper zwischen ihre Schenkel.  
"Und du willst das ich dir dein Höschen runterreiße, meine Hose runterrutschen lasse..."  
dabei wanderte sein Mund in Richtung ihres Halses.  
"... dann soll ich meinen Schwanz zwischen deine Beine schieben und fast wahnsinnig werden, weil du so eng und feucht bist." raunte Malfoy leise während er über ihre Haut leckte.  
„Malfoy! Halt die Klappe!" zischte Hermine erregt, aber nicht nur vor Wut.  
„Und während ich dich nehme, massiere ich deine Brüste und du flüsterst mir liebevoll Sachen ins Ohr... hm Draco Ich liebe dich. Mach es mir. Oh ja, du bist unglaublich" er stöhnte und schnurrte zugleich.  
_°°Jetzt gehst du zu weit!°°  
_"Und wenn du jetzt sagst du willst das alles nicht, dann lügst du!" Draco richtete sich wieder auf.  
Hermine sah Draco starr an. Sie war vollkommen ruhig, sehr ernst. Zorn und Erregung waren verschwunden.  
"Ich will das nicht. Und das ist keine Lüge!"  
Hermine rutschte vom Tisch herunter und strich sich den Rock und den Umhang zurecht.  
"Ich werde jetzt zu Professor McGonnagall gehen und sie fragen ob sie weiß wo die Zaubertrankklasse ist."  
Sie ging an ihm vorbei und ließ Draco einfach dort stehen.

* * *

Severus Snape griff zur Tür und öffnete sie ruckartig, als er das nächste Klopfen hörte.  
_°°Jetzt hab ich dich°° _doch zu früh gefreut. Trotz des leichten Wiederstands, den er beim Öffnen der Tür spürte, stand niemand dort. Severus griff sofort nach vorne, doch er griff ins Leere. Da war niemand. Wieder schleuderte Professor Snape die verschiedensten Zauber los, etwas das die Klasse wieder zum leisen Kichern und tuscheln veranlasste. Er knallte die Tür zu.  
"Jetzt reicht's! Ruhe! Der nächste den ich tuscheln oder kichern höre muss 2 Wochen lang täglich nachsitzen!" damit war für Professor Snape das Thema beendet. Er ging zurück zum Lehrertisch und setze sich, den kalten Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen abschätzend auf der Klasse liegend.  
_°°Hatte Nevilles Pergament sich gerade bewegt, von allein? Nein Severus. Reiß dich zusammen da ist nichts!°°  
_Er starrte auf das Pergament doch es tat sich nichts weiter.  
_°° Da war es wieder°° _Das leere Pergament auf dem Lehrertisch, knüllte sich unnatürlich zusammen und er spürte ein leichtes Rucken im Tisch.  
_°°Das kann doch nicht sein. Was für ein Zauber ist das?°°  
_Der Zaubertrankmeister beugte sich vor und beäugte das Pergament. _°° Es scheint fast so als würde jemand darauf sitzen°° _er wedelte mit den Händen über dem Pergament rum  
_°°Aber da war niemand°°  
_Das Pergament verrutschte langsam , Millimeter um Millimeter, und würde gleich vom Tisch fallen, da hielt Professor Snape es fest und nahm es in die Hand.  
_°°Merkwürdig! Sehr merkwürdig, was hier vorgeht°°  
_Wieder flog die Tür auf und der Zaubertranklehrer sprang auf. Doch da war _°°Niemand! Verdammt°°  
_"Die Stunde ist beendet. Verschwindet!"

* * *

Vielen Dank an die Reviewer, dass ihr mir immer so liebe Reviews hinterlasst und mich dazu ermuntert weiterzuschreiben.

Macht weiter so!

Mein besonderer **Dank** gilt Brianna-Elona, meiner stets treuen **Betaleserin**. Küsschen

Die Kapitel-Überschrift "Manchmal hassen wir einen Menschen nur deshalb, weil wir ihn lieben, ohne es zu wissen." ist ein Zitat von Sigrun Hopfensperger (1967), deutsche Aphoristikerin, Universalistin und Idealistin


	8. Je planmäßiger die Menschen vorgehen

LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH

Disclaimer: Alles beim Alten. Die bekannten Charaktere gehören natürlich JKR!

Sorry, sorry , sorry ! Ich habe viel zu lange auf mich warten lassen. Das Kapitel gibt es schon ganz lange und das nächste auch schon. Ich komme nur einfach nicht zum abtippen und hochladen. Aber ich verspreche das das nächste Kapitel schon in einer Woche kommt!

Dieses Kapitel witme ich all meinen fleißigen Reviewern!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

8. Je planmäßiger die Menschen vorgehen, desto wirksamer vermag sie der Zufall treffen

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern  
_°°Pech für Sie, wenn Sie nicht will!°°_ , doch tief im Inneren wusste er, dass es ihm nicht so egal war. Er fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen.  
Er sah sich im leeren Klassenzimmer um _°°Ungewohnt die Zaubertrankklasse so leer zu sehen.Es wirkt doch schon alles sehr eigenartig hier. Hm, ich sollte wohl die Flammen unter den Kesseln löschen°°  
_Kaum gedacht gingen die Flammen unter den Kesseln aus.  
_°°Vieleicht hatte Snape die Feuer so mit einem Zauber belegt, dass sie zu einer bestimmten Zeit ausgehen°°  
_Draco beschloss alles so stehen zu lassen wie es stand und wollte gerade die Zaubertrankklasse verlassen als ihm auffiel das Hermine ihre Tasche vergessen hatte, dafür aber seine mitgenommen hatte.  
Draco sah in den Gang hinaus, Hermine war längst weg, also nahm er ihre Tasche.  
"Uff" _°°Und ich dachte Weaslebee übertreibt immer, wenn er Hermines Tasche trägt. Trägt die Ziegelsteine mit sich rum?°°  
_Er ging die Kerkertreppe hinauf.  
Auch hier wir alles wie ausgestorben.  
_°°Verdammt , wo ist Hermine? Ich will meine Tasche zurück! Ach ja, sie wollte ja zur McGonagall. Nicht unbedingt mein bevorzugtes Ziel. Solange nur Snape weiß das ich fehle drückt er ein Auge zu. Immerhin bin ich sein Lieblingsschüler und in seinem Haus. Aber diese verbitterte Alte, die total gefrustet auf einen Fick mit ihrem geliebten senilen Dumbledore wartet, würde mir sicher Punkte abziehen.°°  
_Er beschloss sich besser nicht von ihr sehen zu lassen und ging zu seinem Zimmer  
"Hermine" nannte er zähneknirschend das Passwort  
_°°Ich sollte Snape fragen ob ich es ändern kann!°°  
_Die Tür schwang auf und Draco trat in sein Zimmer. Ließ den Rucksack mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden fallen und schmiss sich ersteinmal auf die Couch.  
_°°Verdammt, so habe ich mir dieses Schuljahr nicht vorgestellt°°_ seufzte er und sein Blick fiel auf Hermines Tasche.  
Ein Buch war herausgefallen. Es war in grünes Leder gebunden und mit einer silbernen Schlange umschlungen, deren Zähne als Schloss dienten.  
_°°Oh-Miss Rechtschaffend, welchen Slytherin hast du beklaut°°  
_Draco's Neugier war gepackt und mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und bei ihrer Tasche. Er drehte sie um und verteilte den kompletten Inhalt auf dem Boden.  
Pergamentblock,  
Karteikärtchen,  
Federkasten aus Ebenholz, darin einige Schreibfedern,  
Tintenfass,  
Lineal,  
ein blaues Plastikkästchen mit der Aufschrift SMINT, _°°Hm was ist das?°°_  
Draco las was darauf stand "Frische plus Kariesschutz; Ohne Zucker; Cool Mint"  
_°°Scheint Pfefferminz zu sein°°_  
Draco drückte den Knopf herein und ein weißes dreieckiges kleines Dragee fiel heraus.  
Draco aß es.  
_°°Hm, joaaah. Sie hat Geschmack, hm was ist noch da?°°_  
Nagelfeile,  
Lippenbalsam,  
Pinzette,  
und jede Menge Bücher.  
Dazu noch ihre Zaubertranksachen  
_°°Sie musste ihre Tasche magisch vergrößert haben, sonst hätte das nie alles hineingepasst.°°  
_Draco räumte die Tasche wieder ein, dabei blieb sein Blick wieder an dem Lederbuch hängen  
_°°Ach ja, das war ja der Grund warum ich mir überhaupt die Tasche angesehen habe, ob Hermine es merken würde es es fehlt?°°  
_Draco setze sich wieder auf die Couch und starrte das Buch in seinen Händen an.  
_°°Mir fehlt der Schlüssel!°°  
_sanft strich er mit seinen Fingern über den Einband, da löste sich die Schlange und das Buch öffnete sich.  
Hermine Granger stand in zarter Schrift auf der ersten Seite. Draco überkam ein Lächeln.  
_°°Also unsere kleine Granger hat eine Schwäche für Schlangen°°  
_er blätterte weiter und begann zu lesen...

* * *

...Ich habe mir heute ein neues Tagebuch gekauft und die Slytherin Farben haben mich inspiriert.  
Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber das mein neues Tagebuch aus grünem Leder ist und mit einer silbernen Schlage verschlossen ist, habe ich erst gar nicht bemerkt.  
Es war einfach schön, auf mehr habe ich nicht geachtet. Es war wie Magie, aber soetwas passiert mir ja dauernd.  
Genauso ist es mit den Jungs, dort ist es auch wie Magie. Je weiter ich von Draco Malfoy weg will um so näher komme ich ihm.  
Er verfolgt mich. Es ist schon irgendwie seltsam...

* * *

_°°Sie hat es also auch bemerkt? Ich habe auch das Gefühl das uns irgentetwas magisch zusammen führt°°_ Draco überschlug ein paar Seiten und kam zum gestrigen Tag...

* * *

...Heute kamen wir in Hogwarts an, schon im Zug wurde ich als erstes zu Malfoy geschickt. Er ist jetzt Schulsprecher.  
Erst habe ich ihn dafür gehasst doch irgendwie freue ich mich für ihn.  
Wenn ich doch wüsste, was er von mir will, vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein. Vielleicht ist es Wunschdenken weil ich ihn begehre? Weil ich ihn liebe?  
Wenn ich mir doch eingestehen dürfte, dass ich etwas für diesen Idiot empfinde, dann würde es mir leichter fallen zu erkennen, was ich empfinde.  
Aber ich darf nicht. Er ist ein Malfoy und ich bin Muggelgeboren, er ist ein Slytherin und ich eine Gryffindor, er ist Harry's Feind ich Harry's Freundin...

* * *

...Draco schlug das Buch zu. Er sollte nicht noch weiter in Hermines Gefühlswelt eindringen. Sicher dies war seine Chance ihr eins auszuwischen aber er wollte nicht?  
Draco konnte es noch gar nicht fassen. Er hatte ihr Tagebuch , er hatte sie in der Hand, doch er wollte es nicht nutzen weil er ebenso empfand wie sie_. °°Aber das musste sie ja nicht wissen!°°_

Das träumerische Lächeln wich einem fiesem Grinsen. In Draco's Kopf hatte sich ein Plan entwickelt.

* * *

An dieser Stelle wieder vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin **Brianna-Elona **- diesmal will ich mich nicht dafür bedanken das du mein Geschreibsel korrigierst, sondern dafür, dass du in allen Lebenslagen für mich da bist und ich verspreche dir das ich für dich ebenso immer da sein werde. Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens.

Noch mal gaaaaaanz ganz lieben Dank  
an die **Reviewer**, die ich bis jetzt habe! knuddelzzzzz

Der Titel "Je planmäßiger die Menschen vorgehen, desto wirksamer vermag sie der Zufall treffen." ist eine Zitat von Friedrich Dürrenmatt


	9. Die Phantasie läßt keinen Wunsch offen

LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH

Disclaimer: Wie immer. Die bekannten Charaktere und die Welt gehören JKR!

Entschuldigt das man sooooo lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musste! Doch leider hat mein alter Computer den Geist aufgegeben und alle meine Kapitel waren darauf gespeichert. Ich musste mir halt einen neuen Computer zulegen und alles noch mal schreiben…

Also hier endlich das nächste Kapitel

Viel Spaß!

* * *

9. Die Phantasie läßt keinen Wunsch offen, aber sie erfüllt auch keinen

Hermine griff zu ihrer Tasche und stürmte aus dem Klassenraum.  
°°Warum musste es immer Draco sein?°°  
Bei dem Gedanken an Draco begannen ihre Knie wieder weich zu werden und ein ziehen machte sich in ihrem Bauch bemerkbar.  
°°Das es die Lieb' so übel mit mir meint, dass ich muss lieben den verhassten Feind!°°  
kamen ihr die Worte William Shakespeares in den Sinn.  
Sie hatte den Film Romeo und Julia in den Sommerferien gesehen.  
°°Quatsch Liebe. Hermine dir ist nur schlecht!°°  
versuchte sie das Gefühl zu erklären, doch sie wusste längst das sie sich selbst belog.  
°°Niemandem ist Monate lang schlecht, nur weil man an Draco denkt. Obwohl...°°  
Ein grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.  
°°Du liebst ihn und das schon seit Monaten!°° sie seufzte.  
°°Ja und das nicht nur wegen seines Körpers.°°  
Er war ihr größter Konkurrent in schulischem Sinn. Er war sehr intelligent.  
Oft schon hatte sie ihn in der Bibliothek beobachtet, war er doch fast genauso häufig dort wie sie. In solchen Momenten, wenn sie ihn einfach nur ansah, fühlte sie sich ihm so nah.  
Sie hatte immer das Gefühl ihm in die Seele blicken und im gleichen Moment hinter seine Maske der Reinblütigkeit schauen zu können.  
Er war so entspannt, sah so verletzlich aus und sein Gesicht konnte so viel Gefühl ausdrücken. Und er war hilfsbereit. Wenn ihn ein jüngerer Schüler um Hilfe bat, dann... °°Du musst ihn jetzt aus den Gedanken bekommen.°°  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
°°McGonagall, ich wollte zur McGonagall!°° fiel es ihr wieder ein und sie sah sich um. Sie war einfach so stehen geblieben.  
°°Wo soll das bloß enden°° sie rannte los und blieb erst wieder stehen als sie vor dem Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin stand.

Wild klopfte sie an  
°°Hermine reiß dich zusammen!°°  
sie klopfte etwas zaghafter und trat ein.

----  
Dort saß ihre Hauslehrerin und sah Hermine mit strengem Blick an.  
"Miss Granger!"  
"Professor!"  
"Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von ihnen" °°Was, was habe ich..°°  
"Professor ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich im Unterricht fehle, ich kam ein bisschen zu spät, warum will ich nicht sagen, weil ich niemanden verraten will und da war die Klasse..."  
erzählte Hermine die Geschichte. Die Hauslehrerin hob die Hand, sofort schwieg Hermine. Sie wusste es war besser jetzt nichts zu sagen.  
"Miss Granger, denken sie diese Geschichte beruhigt mich? Im Gegenteil. Sie haben sich hinreißen lassen. Angriff auf einen Headboy. Unerlaubtes duellieren. Dafür können sie von der Schule verwiesen werden.  
Ich denke Albus wird aufgrund ihrer Vorgeschichte davon absehen, daher werde ich sie angemessen bestrafen.  
Sie werden eine Woche vom Unterricht suspendiert.  
°°Eine Woche ohne Unterricht?°°  
"Aber..."  
"Guten Tag, Miss Granger!"  
Hermine wusste das sie jetzt nichts mehr daran ändern konnte, sie sollte jetzt gehen und nicht Wiedersprechen.

---

Hermine, welche immer noch vor dem Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin stand schüttelte den Kopf.  
°°Ich sollte doch nicht zu ihr gehen.°°  
Die Hand die sie zum klopfen gehoben hatte ließ sie wieder sinken.  
°°Warum schlafende Drachen kitzeln?°°  
Sie drehte sich um und ging wieder.  
°°Ich hol mir einfach die Karte des Rumtreibers aus Harry's Zimmer, darauf müsste ich die Klasse ja finden.°°  
Sie ging hoch zum Gryffindorturm. Die Dicke Dame hielt gerade ein Schwätzchen und schien Hermine nicht zu beachten.  
"ChmChm" räusperte sie sich, doch die dicke Dame reagierte nicht.  
"CHMCHM" räusperte Hermine sich lauter und ungehaltener.  
"Ja, ja Schätzchen, ist ja schon gut, wir sind doch nicht auf der Flucht."  
°°Wenn sie wüssten!°°  
"Also wie ist das Passwort Liebes?"  
"Slytherinstolz"  
°°Ob Professor Dumbledore trinkt? Wäre ja nicht der erste der bei zu viel Stress anfängt zu trinken. Ich mein er hat ja viel am Hals da könnte man ja davon absehen. Schulleiter, Ordensleiter und so weiter...°°  
Das Portrait schwang auf und Hermine trat ein.  
Sie wollte gerade zum Jungenschlafsaal als sie bemerkte das sie noch immer ihre Tasche trug.  
°°Die ist aber leicht, ich hätte sie fast nicht bemerkt.°°  
Sie schmiss die Tasche auf den Sessel und rannte die Stufen hoch.  
"Ron, Ron,"  
rief sie, da sie wusste das dieser die ersten Stunden frei hatte. Doch nichts.  
Keine Antwort.  
Sie griff zur Klinke und ...  
°°Verdammt , verschlossen!...Und jetzt?°°  
Sie wusste das ein einfacher Alohomora nicht reichen würde und kehrte seufzend zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das die Tasche die sie auf den Sessel geworfen hatte garnicht die ihre war.  
°°Oh nein, nicht auch das noch.°°  
Sie öffnete die Tasche und ihr Blick fiel auf die Initialen D.M.  
Sie hatte gewusst das es seine Tasche war, °°Wessen hätte es sonst sein sollen,°°  
aber sie hatte noch gehofft.  
°°Das heißt Malfoy hat meine Tasche, und damit MEINE gesamten SACHEN, MEINE Schulsachen UND OH NEI, MEIN Tagebuch!°°  
Hermine wurde schwindelig bei dem Gedanken das Malfoy sie nun in der Hand hatte, dass er nun ihre tiefsten Gedanken kannte, jedenfalls, wenn er ihr Tagebuch gelesen hatte.  
°°Genau, nur wenn. Und wenn nicht? Ich sollte mich beeilen, vielleicht bekomme ich meine Tasche wieder bevor er bemerkt was er da hat.°°  
Hermine schnappte sich Malfoys Tasche und rannte los. Sie musste bei ihm sein bevor er ihr Tagebuch bemerkte.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Das träumerische Lächeln wich einem fiesem Grinsen. In Draco's Kopf hatte sich ein Plan entwickelt.  
Kaum hatte er diesen umgesetzt, da klopfte es an seine Tür.  
"Draco, mach auf ich bin's! Hermine!"  
Kaum hatte Hermine ihren Namen ausgesprochen schwang die Tür auf. Etwas verdutzt dreinblickend sah sie ihn an.  
Draco sah auf.  
°°Verdammt, warum nur dieses verdammte Passwort?°°  
"Was willst du Granger?"  
"Ähm du hast meine Tasche und ich deine,"  
sie nahm ihren Blick von ihm und hielt ihm die Tasche entgegen.  
Draco nahm sie ihr ab und deutete auf ihre Tasche.  
°°Sie ist so wunderschön,°°  
dachte er während sein Blick über ihren Körper glitt.  
Etwas das ihr nicht unbemerkt blieb.  
°°Wie gerne würde ich nur einmal ihren Körper mit dem meinen vereinen.  
Verdammt wie kann ich wissen was ich empfinde wenn sie mich nicht suchen lässt?°°  
"Ich geh jetzt wieder,"  
holten ihn Hermines Worte wieder aus den Gedanken.  
°°Bitte bleib°° "OK ciao!"

Hermine ging lächelnd zur Tür und hinaus.  
Sie wartete noch bis Draco die Tür hinter ihr verschlossen hatte und stellte sich dann wieder vor diese.  
"Draco!" Nichts.  
"Mach auf!" Nichts  
"Ich bin's!" Immer noch nichts. Sie stutze und fragte mehr, als es eindeutig zu sagen  
"Hermine?" Die Tür schwang auf.

Als die Tür abermals aufschwang, hatte Draco sofort seinen Zauberstab gezogen und war aufgesprungen.  
"Wer ist da?"  
Hermine stürmte herein.  
"Dein Passwort ist Hermine?"

* * *

An dieser Stelle wieder vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin **Brianna-Elona **, mit der ich mittlerweile zusammen gezogen bin und die mich gefragt hat ob ich sie heiraten will, etwas das ich mit Freuden mit Ja beantwortet habe.

Ich liebe dich, Schatz!

Besonderer Dank geht an alle meine **Reviewer** die mich dazu inspiriert haben weiterzuschreiben. Diese Story ist nur für euch!

Weiterer dank geht an die Schwarzleser, da sie geduldig warten und diese Geschichte weiterlesen.

Der Titel " Die Phantasie läßt keinen Wunsch offen, aber sie erfüllt auch keinen " ist ein Zitat von unbekannt


	10. Gehorsamkeit hält die Regeln ein

LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH

Disclaimer: Wie immer. Die bekannten Charaktere und die Welt gehören JKR!

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

* * *

10. Gehorsamkeit hält die Regeln ein. Liebe weiß, wann sie zu brechen sind

„Oh, Granger!" sagte Draco Malfoy sauer und genervt, da sie ihn erschreckt hatte als sie einfach so in sein Zimmer kam

„Nein Hermine!" Sie grinste und wirkte doch ungläubig,

„Dein Passwort ist Hermine und nicht Granger!"

„Ach halt doch dein Maul!"

„Wie redest du eigentlich mit mir?"

„Wie mit einem…"

„Schlammblut! Ich weiß!" sagte Hermine gleichgültig.

„Verdammt was willst du?"

Draco war erst nicht davon begeistert Hermine °°Argh, Granger, Sie heißt Granger!°° in seinem Zimmer zu haben und noch weniger passte ihm, dass sie sein Passwort wusste.

„Ich will wissen warum dein Passwort Hermine ist, ganz einfach und komm mir jetzt bloß nicht mit dummen Ausreden!"

°°Verdammt ich muss mir ganz schnell etwas einfallen lassen!°°

„Granger, du nimmst dich viel zu wichtig!"

°°Ich liebe diese Geistesblitze!°°

Draco setzt sich auf seine Couch, die Füße legte er übereinander geschlagen auf dem Tisch ab und die Arme verschränkte er hinter seinem Kopf.

Ein süffisantes Grinsen verkomplettierte das Bild des perfekten und doch eiskalten Machos.

„Wie wärs wenn du raten würdest, vielleicht verrate ich es dir dann?"

Mit einer solchen Wendung hatte Hermine wirklich nicht gerechnet, sie hatte gehofft ihn endlich festgenagelt zu haben.

„Winde dich da jetzt nicht raus du Schlange. Ich werde nicht gehen ehe du mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast!"

„Ach Süße, du kannst auch zugeben das du einfach nur in meiner Nähe sein willst. Dafür brauchst du keinen Vorwand!"

°°Jetzt hab ich sie. Ich wusste sie würde kommen, um ihr blödes Tagebuch abzuholen. Wie konnte Miss-Ich-Weiß-Alles-Besser so dumm sein und hier tatsächlig allein auftauchen, noch nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab hat sie gezogen.°°

Draco hielt noch immer seinen Zauberstab umklammert und nahm ihn nun, bereit zu zaubern, richtig in die Hand.

°° Ich werde es allen zeigen, der dunkle Lord wird stolz auf mich sein!°°

* * *

„Albus, du meinst das waren Miss Granger und Mister Malfoy? Wie konnte es dazu kommen?"

„Nun Severus, das kann ich dir im Moment auch nicht beantworten…,"

er schaute über seine Brille hinweg direkt in die Augen des Zaubertranklehrers, die Fingerspitzen legte er dabei zusammen,

„…aber ich denke wir werden eine Lösung finden!"

* * *

Draco richtete seinen Zauberstab urplötzlich auf Hermine „Accio Hermines Zauberstab!"

Hermine wollte eben diesen gerade ziehen, als sie sah das Draco seinen Zauberstab wieder auf sie richtete doch da war es schon zu spät. Der Zauberstab zischte zu Draco herüber und dieser fing ihn auf.

„Du dummes Ding! Du hättest nicht herkommen dürfen. Ich bin der Feind und du bist jetzt in meiner Gewalt!"

Hermines Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

„Was hast du mit mir vor Frettchen?"

Dracos Augen funkelten vor grausamer Boshaftigkeit.

„Was denkst du? Ich werde dich natürlich zu meinem Herrn bringen!"

Für einen Moment sah man Hermine die Angst an, doch dann siegte die Gryffindor in ihr °°Ich hatte ihn doch gesehen, kein Todessermal. Er muss seit den Ferien dabei sein, verdammt!°°

Trotzig sah sie ihn an.

„Gib mir meinen Zauberstab wieder du Ratte!"

„Ratte? Das ist ja mal was ganz neues!"

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes klickte das Schloss seiner Tür.

„Jetzt kommt hier niemand herein, nicht mal mit Passwort, es sei denn ich will es!"

„Arschkriecher!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte Arschkriecher. Sag mal machst du alles was er verlangt ? Würdest du Vol.. ihm auch einen…"

„Es reicht!"

Erklang seine herrische Stimme.

„Silencio!"

Ein weiterer Zauber gegen Hermine brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Petrificus Totalus!" Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

Draco ging auf sie zu, wie eine Raubkatze welche stolz um ihre Beute schleicht.

„Jetzt hörst du mir zu!"

flüsterte er, wobei seine Lippen so nah an ihrem Kopf waren dass sie seinen heißen Atem über ihrer Wange streichen fühlte. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken, suchten nach einer Lösung aus dieser misslichen Lage.

„Du machst nur was ich dir sage. Was immer ich dir auftrage zu tun tust du und du machst nichts ohne mich vorher um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Solltest du dich daran halten, wird dir nichts passieren. Ich werde dich nicht einmal zum dunklen Lord bringen solange du brav bist. Harry wird dich auch so zuerst bei ihm suchen und ihm in die Arme laufen. Aber ich rate dir, mich nicht zu verärgern!"

Seine Stimme war kalt wie Eis und seine Worte stachen ihr mit Grausamkeit und Schmerz in ihr Herz. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein.

"Finite!" erklang es nicht mehr ganz so kühl.

Hermine konnte sich wieder bewegen und auch ihre Stimme hatte sie wieder, doch war sie sich noch nicht sicher wie sie reagieren sollte

„Verstanden Granger?"

Drang die gehässige Stimme Malfoys an ihr Ohr. Sie sah ihm direkt in die kalten Augen, und sie wusste, dass er ihr ihre Unsicherheit ansehen konnte.

„Aber.."

„Ja atmen darfst du ohne vorher zu fragen!"

Schnitt er ihr unvermittelt das Wort ab, sein Blick war fast tödlich, so dass sie unwillkürlich zusammen zucken musste.

„Sowie einige Gesten, wie Kopfnicken und ähnlichem, sprechen jedoch nicht. Oder willst du lieber zum dunklen Lord?"

Führte er seine Ausführungen mit einem sadistischen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Ende.

Sie schluckte eingeschüchtert, doch ihr Blick hielt seinem Stand, während sie nur schweigend den Kopf schüttelte.

* * *

An dieser Stelle wieder vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin **Brianna-Elona **, die geduldig diese Geschichte korrigiert.

Besonderer Dank geht an die **Reviewer** , die mich immer wieder dazu ermuntern weiterzuschreiben.

Und nun zu den **Schwarzlesern**: Ich freue mich das ihr gefallen an meiner Gesichte gefunden habt und ich denke das es jetzt an der Zeitz wäre mal einen Review dazulassen.

Der Titel " Gehorsamkeit hält die Regeln ein. Liebe weiß, wann sie zu brechen sind "

ist ein Zitat von Antonio de Mello; indischer Jesuitenpater


	11. Gibt es wirklich keinen Ausweg

LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH

Disclaimer: Nichts neues. Geschichte Mir, Bekannte Charaktere und Welt JKR

Viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels. Ich beeile mich mit dem nächsten…

* * *

11. Gibt es wirklich keinen Ausweg - oder traust du dich nur nicht, ihn zu gehen?

Er hatte sie in sein Schlafzimmer geführt.

°°Wie konnte ich so dumm sein? Was soll ich bloß tun? Wer weiß was er vorhat!°°

Die schrecklichsten Bilder schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Er war Todesser und die Geschichten was Todesser mit ihren Opfern alles anstellten gingen schon einige Zeit wieder in der Zaubererwelt um. Sie verdrängte diese Gedanken, sie wollte gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.

„Zieh dich aus!" riss sie seine kalte Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie wusste, dass sie tun musste was er sagte. Sie hatte keine Wahl. Wahrscheinlich war es besser ihm ausgeliefert zu sein als Vol.. Tom Riddle.

Sie errötete bei dem Gedanken sich vor ihm auszuziehen. Aber nicht nur vor Scham, auch aus Wut.. Sie spürte wie langsam die Angst in ihr hinaufkletterte.

Sie bekam leichtes Ohrensausen und in ihrem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, der ihr Schmerzen beim Schlucken bereitete und langsam merkte sie wie ihr auch das Atmen schwerer viel.

Tränen füllten ihre Augen und es kostete sie viel Kraft nicht einfach loszuheulen.

°°Niemals werde ich vor ihm weinen, diese Genugtuung werde ich ihm nicht geben!°°

dachte sie gerade noch als sie von Draco an den Haaren gepackt und brutal herumgerissen wurde. Es war ein brennender Schmerz. Noch nie hatte sie jemand so grob und brutal angefasst und ihr so wehgetan. Sie schluckte schwer und einige Tränen waren nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

„Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst dich ausziehen!" fauchte er in ihr Gesicht.

Sie wusste sie sollte sich jetzt nicht weiter sträuben. Es würde ihr dann nur noch schlimmer ergehen. Zögerlich begann sie sich auszuziehen, nachdem Draco sie wieder losgelassen hatte.

Sie schaute dabei auf den Boden. Sie wollte jetzt nicht sein triumphales Lächeln sehen, wollte nichts mitbekommen von den lüsternen Blicken die er ihr sicher zuwarf.

Die ausgezogenen Sachen ließ sie einfach alle auf einen Haufen fallen.

Schließlich stand sie nur noch in Unterwäsche bekleidet vor ihm. Sie trug dunkelgrüne Seidenwäsche mit silbernen Stickereien.

Er grinste und sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie ihn heute Morgen noch begehrt hatte. Sie hatte sich sogar Unterwäsche angezogen die ihm gefallen würde.

„Du bist noch nicht fertig!" sagte er trocken und emotionslos.

Sie erschrak.

°°Soll ich mich ganz ausziehen? Und mit ihm wolltest du schlafen? Er ist ein brutaler Vergewaltiger. Wer weiß mit wem er das schon vorher alles gemacht hat. Wie viele Frauen unter ihm leiden mussten.°°

Dennoch öffnete sie ihren BH. Sie hatte eine Wahl und sie wählte das hier. Es war sicher angenehmer, als das was sie sonst erwarten würde.

Auch ihren BH ließ sie auf den Kleiderhaufen fallen. Vor dem Höschen zögerte sie einen Moment, doch ein Blick in die kalten grauen Augen ihres Peinigers sagte ihr sie solle sich besser beeilen und nicht ständig zögern.

Er betrachtete sie. Nackt wie sie vor ihm stand. Wunderschön schlank. Ihren Schambereich glatt rasiert. Sie war eine begehrenswerte Frau und sie war sein.

°°Was hat er vor?°°

Er ging zu seinem Schrank. Sie beobachtete ihn. Er holte eine Tüte heraus und reichte sie ihr.

„Pack deine Sachen da rein!"

Sie kniete sich hin und tat wie ihr geheißen.

Als sie wieder aufsah bemerkte sie, dass er nicht zu ihr sah. Sie stellte die Tüte leise ab. Er schien etwas in seinem Schrank zu suchen. Da war der Lichtblick den sie sich erhofft hatte. Ihr Zauberstab lag auf seiner Kommode. Er war zwar näher dran aber es war nicht unmöglich ihn zu erreichen.

°°Soll ich es wagen? Es ist auswegslos. Gibt es wirklich keinen Ausweg - oder traust du dich nur nicht, ihn zu gehen?°°

Sie hastete los und wollte sich ihren Zauberstab zurückerobern, doch Draco hatte sie längst bemerkt. Er war schneller an ihrem Zauberstab als sie.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dir befohlen zu haben dir deinen Zauberstab zu nehmen!"

Sie stand wie erstarrt da. °°Was würde er nun mit ihr tun?°°

„Du willst also deinen Zauberstab haben?"

Sie nickte leicht.

„In Ordnung, hier hast du ihn!"

Er nahm den Zauberstab zwischen beide Hände und brach ihn entzwei.

* * *

Ein gewaltiger Blitz begleitet von einer gewaltigen Explosion erschütterte den Raum und schleuderte Draco und Hermine erneut durchs Zimmer. Hermine spürte den kalten Schmerz als sie Aufschlug und die angenehme Schwärze die sie danach umgab.

Als Draco erwachte hielt er noch immer Hermines zerbrochenen Zauberstab in den Händen. °°Was zum Teufel war das? Sie muss irgendeinen Schutz auf ihren Zauberstab gelegt haben. Sowas ist mir noch nie passiert!°°

Er stand auf und sah zu Hermine. Sie lag auf dem Boden und war noch immer bewusstlos.

Ihr Haar war leicht zerzaust, sie war nackt und für einen Moment überkam Draco der Wunsch sie sanft zu berühren, zu streicheln, zu lieben. Er wollte, dass sie ihn liebte. Er wollte sie besitzen.

Er nahm sie hoch, trug sie zu seinem Bett und legte sie darauf. Mit einem Fesselzauber machte er sie am Bett fest.

Er begehrte sie. So wie sie vor ihm lag, mit gespreizten Beinen, unfähig ihn zu verschmähen, hätte er sie nehmen können, doch er wollte dass sie wach war, wenn er mit ihr schlief. Sie sollte stöhnen vor Lust, zerschmelzen unter seinen Berührungen…

Er würde sie dazu bringen ihn zu lieben.

°°Ich muss das Wildkätzchen nur zähmen!°°

Draco fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Es war sicher genauso unordentlich wie ihres.

Er spürte etwas warmes, feuchtes an seiner Hand.

°°Verdammt, ich muss mir den Kopf aufgeschlagen haben!°°

Er betrachtete das Blut an seinen Fingern

°°Vielleicht sollte ich zur Krankenstation gehen? Aber was sage ich wie das passiert ist?°°

Draco setzte sich neben Hermine aufs Bett. „Ich blute und du bist bewusstlos, wie mitfühlend von dir!" Doch Draco ging auf Nummer sicher. Vorsichtig untersuchte er Hermine, ob diese nicht auch eine Verletzung davon getragen hatte. Aber ihr ging es, bis auf die Bewusstlosigkeit gut.

Langsam begannen Hermines Augenlider zu flackern. Es waren wohl die sanften Berührungen welche sie aufwachen ließen.

Als Draco das sah, war er zufrieden. Sie war in Ordnung, er konnte sich also zunächst um sich kümmern.

Er ging ins Bad, zog sich aus und ging unter die Dusche. Nur kurz, bis er überall nass war, dann zog er sich wieder an. Er hielt sich ein Handtuch an die verwundete Stelle an seinem Kopf und verließ seine Räume in Richtung Krankenstation. Zuvor sprach er noch einige Zauber welche seine Räume schützten.

In den Sommerferien hatte er viele praktische Dinge gelernt. Niemand würde Hermine nun mit einem Zauber oder sonstiger Magie in seinem Zimmer orten können.

* * *

„Oh mein lieber, was ist denn mit dir passiert? Solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein? Gehst du etwa so zum Unterricht?" sprudelten ihm die Worte der Madam Pomfrey entgegen. Die Krankenschwester musterte den jungen Slytherin, welcher nass und nur mit seinem Jogginganzug bekleidet die Krankenstation betreten hatte.

„Sollte ich? Ich hab doch noch Zeit bis zur ersten Stunde!"

Poppy nahm Draco genauestens in Augenschein. Sie nahm ihm das Handtuch ab und betrachtete die Wunde an seinem Kopf.

„Junge, wie ist denn das passiert?" erklang ihre freundlich besorgte Stimme.

„Ich bin in der Dusche ausgerutscht," kam die knappe, doch klare Antwort.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus. Komm erstmal und setz dich da hin." Sie führte ihn zu einem der Betten und drückte ihn mit sanfter Kraft nach unten.

„Ich werde schnell Professor Dumbledore bescheid geben, dass du heute nicht zum Unterricht kommen wirst!" Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Krankenstation und ließ ihn zurück.

* * *

An dieser Stelle wieder vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin **Brianna-Elona **, die mich ungeduldig dazu treibt diese Geschichte weiterzuschreiben und mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht. .

Weiteren Anreiz darin weiterzuschreiben finde ich auch immer bei meinen **Reviewern** : Bitte Leute ein paar reviews dalassen damit ich nicht lange warten muss euch das nächste Kapitel reinzustellen.

Und nun zu den **Schwarzlesern**: Wie immer an dieser Stelle. Es wäre Zeit für euch mal einen Review dazulassen.

Der Titel Gibt es wirklich keinen Ausweg - oder traust du dich nur nicht, ihn zu gehen?" ist ein Zitat von Peter Hohl (1941), deutscher Journalist und Verleger, Redakteur, Moderator und Aphoristiker


	12. Ich fühle, weil ich denke!

LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH

Disclaimer: Nichts neues. Geschichte Mir, Bekannte Charaktere und Welt JKR

Viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels. Ich beeile mich mit dem nächsten…

* * *

12. Ich fühle, weil ich denke!

Hermine erwachte. Ihr taten die Knochen weh und ihr Nacken bereitete ihr Schwierigkeiten. Es spannte bei der kleinsten Bewegung.

°°Was war das? Schon wieder eine Explosion!°°

Sie lag mit gespreizten Beinen und über dem Kopf gespreizten Armen da.

°°Eine unbequeme Lage, kein Wunder das mir der Nacken weh tut. Wer hat mich…? Draco?°° Sie wollte sich drehen und bemerkte erst jetzt in welcher unangenehmen Lage sie wirklich war. Sie war an Füßen und Händen an das Bett °°an sein Bett°° gefesselt. Sie drehte den Kopf und versuchte sich so gut es ging im Zimmer umzusehen °°Wo ist Draco?°° sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken.

°°Aber er musste hier irgendwo sein! Er würde mich doch nicht hier allein lassen°° dennoch war sie froh das sie allein war. Das gab ihr Zeit sich über die Situation klar zu werden. Sie hatte Zeit ihre weiteren Schritte zu planen. °°Ich muss hier raus°° aber das sie gefesselt war, war ja auch nur ein Problem.

Sie wusste nicht wo ihr Zauberstab war. Ihr Tagebuch hatte er auch und sie war nackt. Je mehr sie sich ihrer Lage bewusst wurde umso verzweifelter wurde sie.

Außerdem war ihr kalt. °°Nackt!°° ging es ihr erneut durch den Kopf. In ihrem Magen verkrampfte sich alles. Ein bisher ihr eher unbekanntes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf.

Sie fühlte sich gedemütigt und hatte Angst. Sie spürte wie ihr langsam die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie fing gegen ihren Willen an zu weinen. Erst nur ein paar einzelne Tränen, dann konnte sie es nicht mehr halten. Sie schluchzte und heulte.

°°Und wo verdammt war Draco?°°

Sicher wollte sie ihn nicht unbedingt bei sich haben, aber sie machte sich Sorgen.

°°Wer weiß wo er ist und was er in seinem kranken Hirn ausheckt. Vielleicht holt er noch…°°

Nein, das wollte sie sich nun wirklich gar nicht ausmalen, was er jetzt machte oder besorgte nur um sie damit zu quälen und zu demütigen.

°°Vielleicht holt er Blaise, Crabbe oder Goyle oder alle? Ist er vielleicht bei Volde…? Oder holt er irgendetwas? Dinge die er in sie…nein Hermine , hör auf an so etwas zu denken!°°

* * *

„Professor Dumbledore! Albus! Mister Malfoy ist wieder aufgetaucht. Er ist bei mir auf der Krankenstation, er schläft jetzt!"

„Danke Poppy. Und was ist mit Miss Granger?"

„Sie ist nicht bei mir aufgetaucht! Mister Malfoy hatte heute morgen einen Unfall, er war nicht mit Miss Granger zusammen!"

„Bitte fragen Sie ihn trotzdem, ob er etwas weiß!"

„Ja natürlich Professor!"

* * *

°°Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack ,Tick ,Tack….verdammt ich werde noch verrückt, wo kommt das Ticken her? Wie lange liege ich schon hier? Wo ist Draco? Lässt er mich hier verhungern? Verdammt, Tick, Tack, Tick, mir tut alles Tick, weh.

Und dieses Tick, Tack, Ticken Ahhhrr°°

Das Ticken von Hermines Uhr war sonst kaum zu hören, doch die Stille in Dracos Zimmer ließ sie laut klingen wie eine Kirchturmuhr.

Langsam wurde sie verrückt, außerdem war ihr kalt und jetzt musste sie auch noch

°°Oh, nein Ich muss aufs Klo!°°

Hermine schien in einer ausweglosen Lage und jetzt kam auch noch diese Pein hinzu. In ihr verkrampfte sich alles.

°°Ich kann doch nicht ins Bett machen. Aber wenn Draco…daran will ich gar nicht denken…Noch kann ich aushalten!°°

das war das schlimmste das ihr je passiert war und trotzdessen das es Draco war der ihr dies angetan hatte, sehnte sie sich danach das er wieder kam. Auch etwas Nähe von ihm würde ihr jetzt Wärme geben. Er würde durch seine Geräusche das Ticken abstellen und er konnte sie losmachen so dass sie auf die Toilette gehen könnte. °°Er wird wohl kaum wollen, dass ich in sein Bett mache.°° dachte sie bitter. Sie versuchte sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Sich abzulenken, oder über einen möglichen Fluchtplan nachzudenken. Sich nicht weiter darauf zu konzentrieren, dass ihre Uhr tickte, ihre Glieder schmerzten, sie fror weil sie nackt auf dem Bett desjenigen lag der sie in ihrer Gewalt hatte. °°Fluchtplan, Hermine!°° ermahnte sie sich erneut.

°°Hauselfen!°° kam es ihr schließlich nach einiger Zeit in den Sinn.

°°Sie könnten meine Rettung sein. Die sind überall°°

„Ich brauch einen Hauself!" schrie sie in der Hoffnung ein Hauself würde sie hören und herkommen, sie retten! „Dobby hilf mir!" nichts geschah.

°°Wie konnte das sein. In ganz Hogwarts liefen unzählige Hauselfen herum. Warum kommt ausgerechnet jetzt keiner?°°

Sie schrie noch einmal „Hilfe!" aber nichts...nichts geschah.

°°Ihre einzige Rettung war wirklich Draco. Ihr Peiniger!°°

Sie fing an zu weinen Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack…ihr weinen wurde zu einem hysterischen schluchzen.

* * *

Draco erwachte auf der Krankenstation. Er schlug langsam die Augen auf und sah mitten in das Gesicht von…

„Madame Pomfrey!"

„Ah Mister Malfoy, Sie sind wach!"

„Äh ja!"

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Gut. Ich habe ein wenig Hunger!"

Ja das glaub ich. Es ist bereits 13 Uhr. Ihre Mitschüler sind beim Mittagessen. Sie bekommen gleich hier auch etwas. Wenn sie gestärkt sind dürfen sie die Krankenstation verlassen, jedoch sollten sie berücksichtigen, dass sie eine Woche kein Quidditch spielen können!"

„Aber.."

„Kein Aber Mr. Malfoy!"

°°Verdammt daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht! Zum Glück haben wir noch Zeit bis zum ersten Spiel!°°

„Was ich sie noch fragen wollte, Mr. Malfoy. Haben Sie Miss Granger gesehen als sie herkamen?"

„Potters Dirne?"

„Mr. Malfoy!"

„Ja ist ja gut. Hab sie nicht gesehen. Zum Glück! Wieso?"

„Sie ist verschwunden!"

„Ha, sie bricht bestimmt mal wieder die Schulregeln, und bekommt dafür wahrscheinlich am Ende des Schuljahres genau so viele Punkte wie Gryffindor braucht um an uns vorbeizuziehen!"

"Aber Mr. Malfoy!"

„Kein aber und jetzt lassen sie mich in Ruhe. Ich will was essen und dann weg hier!"

„In Ordnung, wie sie wünschen!"

* * *

An dieser Stelle wieder vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin **Brianna-Elona "**Ich liebe dich.

Auch wieder ein großer Dank an meine **Reviewer**: Danke Leute macht weiter so und ich mache weiter so !

Und nun zu den **Schwarzlesern**: Wie immer an dieser Stelle. Es wäre Zeit für euch mal einen Review dazulassen.

Der Titel „ Ich fühle weil ich denke" ist ein Zitat von meiner Deutschlehrerin Fr. Klatt.


	13. Schmerzen wären etwas wunderbares

LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH

Disclaimer: Letzte Nacht kam JKR zu mir und sagte sie hätte keine neuen Ideen und hat mir deshalb alles übergeben. (Scherz, sie kam natürlich nicht daher gehört alles Bekannte ihr. Und nur die Story mir)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels.

* * *

13. Schmerzen wären etwas Wunderbares, wenn sie nur nicht so weh tun würden

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis plötzlich die Tür geöffnet wurde.

°°Oh Gott sei Dank°° dachte Hermine denn diese ewige Stille nur mit diesem ewigen Tick Tack Tick Tack wurde endlich durchbrochen.

Außerdem so hoffte sie würde Draco ihr erlauben auf die Toilette zu gehen.

Draco kam zu ihr herüber und °°er war allein°° schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren nicht eingetroffen.

Er löste den Fesselzauber der sie in den letzten Stunden an sein Bett gefesselt hatte. Doch als Hermine sich ein wenig recken wollte um endlich eine andere Position zu bekommen zuckte ein schrecklicher Schmerz durch ihren Körper, der von ihrer ausweglosen Lage steif geworden war.

Alles aber wirklich alles tat ihr weh und sie ächzte vor Schmerz.

Sofort durchbohrte sie Draco's Blick wie kaltes, spitzes Eis. Sie hatte ihn verärgert und sein Blick schien sie töten zu wollen.

„Steh auf!"

durchschnitt seine kalte Stimme die wieder aufkommende Stille.

Langsam und unter Schmerzen die nur langsam geringfügig nachließen, tat sie was er ihr befahl.

Sie ächzte wieder vor Schmerz als sie seinen Befehl ausführte.

„Nun beuge dich vorn über und fass dir mit den Händen an die Zehenspitzen. Streck mir schön deinen Arsch entgegen!"

Leicht wimmernd tat sie was er befahl. °°Was hat er bloß mit mir vor. Er wird mich doch nicht…°° weiter kam sie nicht mit ihren Gedanken. Ein unerträglicher beißender Schmerz traf sie plötzlich und benebelte kurz ihre Sinne.

* * *

Draco stand hinter Hermine und besah sich ihren runden, schönen Po.

°°Eigentlich hasse ich diese Potterhure°° aber in letzter Zeit war sie ihm auch als attraktive Frau aufgefallen. Als er dann die Gelegenheit dazu bekam sie in seine Gewalt zu bekommen hat er diese natürlich ergriffen. Es passierte allerdings anders als erwartet.

Er war ein Mann und pures Begehren und Verlangen hatten ihn ergriffen und jetzt nutzte er Hermine dafür aus.

°°Ihr schöner runder Po°° dachte er als Hermine ihn ihm entgegen streckte. Doch sie hatte anscheinend noch nicht begriffen. Noch während Hermine sich herunter beugte und wimmerte ging er zu seinem Schrank und holte eine dünne Reitgerte hervor.

Mit aller Kraft schlug er ihr auf den schönen Arsch. Sie schrie auf und ein dünner dunkler roter Streifen durchsetzt mit einigen offenen kleinen Stellen aus denen Blut quoll zeichnete sich auf ihm ab.

Er spürte wie ihr Schmerz ihn erregte. Seine Männlichkeit drückte gegen seine Hose und er freute sich über den Schrei der von Hermine kam.

„Hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen, du ungehorsames Ding!"

sagte er gehässig und schlug ein zweites Mal zu. Hermine zuckte unter dem Schlag und heulte auf. Ein zweiter dunkelroter Streifen zeichnete sich auf ihrem Hintern ab.

„Du wagst es noch mal?"

* * *

Sie weinte und ihr Hintern brannte wie Feuer. °°Womit hab ich das bloß verdient. Was habe ich denn getan°° sie wusste nicht was Draco ihr vorwarf, aber sie wusste das sie eine solche Tortur nicht aushalten würde.

Sie weinte bitterlich als sie der dritte Schlag traf und wie ein Blitz durch ihren Körper fuhr, sie ging in die Knie.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir erlaubt zu haben deine Position zu ändern"

drang seine bissige Stimme zu ihr.

Sie wusste, dass sie es bereuen würde doch hielten ihre Beine dem einfach nicht stand.

„Gut, wie du willst!"

kam es gehässig von Draco und mit derselben Kraft mit der er zuvor Hermines Po schlug zischte die Gerte nun in die Fußsohlen Hermines.

Er schlug mehrfach zu bis sich dunkle blutige Striemen auf ihren Fußsohlen abzeichneten.

Der Schmerz hatte sie betäubt. Sie lag nur noch da und biss die Zähne zusammen. Es war ihr nicht mehr möglich auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, so sehr litt sie unter den Schmerzen.

Aber in dem Moment war es vorbei. Er hörte auf.

* * *

Nachdem Hermine Zeit hatte sich einigermaßen zu beruhigen trat er wieder zu ihr.

„Du hörst mir jetzt gut zu. Ich stelle die Bedingungen auf oder besser Pflichten, die du zu befolgen hast. Solltest du gegen diese Pflichten verstoßen werde ich dich wieder am Bett fest machen und du verlierst alle Rechte. Verstanden?"

°°Ihr fällt wohl gerade ein das sie nur sprechen durfte oder einen Laut von sich geben durfte, wenn ich sie dazu aufforderte.°°

Man sah ihr an das sie darüber nachdachte ob die Anweisungen die es vor der Explosion gab noch galten. Er hatte sie verunsichert. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, doch noch ehe er sich näher damit beschäftigen konnte war es auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Sie nickte ihm gerade bestätigend zu.

„Je besser du gehorchst umso mehr Rechte oder sagen wir Privilegien hast du mit der Zeit! Du kennst doch sicher den Unterschied zwischen einem Recht und einem Privileg! Damit ich sicher sein kann nenn mir den Unterschied!"

Sie nickte.

°°Anscheinend hat sie beschlossen weitere Schmerzen zu vermeiden!°°

„Im formalen Sinn bezeichnet der Begriff Recht die Summe der geltenden Rechtsnormen. Rechtsnormen wiederum sind Regeln für das Verhalten einzelner Menschen oder menschlicher Gemeinschaften, die dazu dienen, deren Zusammenleben zu ordnen und Konflikte zu lösen, und deren Einhaltung durch organisierten Zwang durchgesetzt werden kann. Jeder hat Rechte, die einem nicht genommen werden können. Ein Privileg hingegen ist ein Vorrecht, das einem einzelnen oder einer Gruppe als Recht zugestanden wird, aber einem jederzeit wieder genommen werden kann."

°°Hat die ein Gesetzbuch auswendig gelernt?°°

Draco nickte

„Sehr schön! Machen wir weiter! Du kannst dir also Privilegien verdienen, jedoch nur ein Verstoß gegen deine Regeln und Pflichten, bloß ein einziges und du verlierst alles. Du musst dann wieder ganz unten anfangen, ohne Rechte und Privilegien und am Bett gefesselt!"

„Erstens, Du darfst nichts tun was ich dir nicht erlaube. Ausnahme: Du darfst mit mir sprechen um mich zu fragen ob du etwas tun darfst. Das solltest du aber auch nicht ausnutzen. Wenn es mir zu viel wird, wird diese Ausnahme wieder gestrichen.

Zweitens du darfst weder schreien noch jammern noch wimmern oder sonst wie dein Missfallen ausdrücken, es sei denn ich erlaube es dir explizit. Verstanden?"

Hermine nickte nur °°Aber sie hatte ja auch keine Wahl.°°

„Oh da fällt mir ein, es gibt noch ein drittens. Du darfst dich frei hier im Raum bewegen, es sei denn ich gebe dir eine andere Anweisung. Du darfst dich auch frei in jedem anderen Raum bewegen jedoch um den Raum zu wechseln brauchst du eine Erlaubnis.

Wenn ich sage frei bewegen, dann meine ich auch nur bewegen. Wenn du dich aufs Bett legen willst. Bitte. Aber du wirst nicht schlafen oder dich berühren ohne meine Erlaubnis. Im Bad wirst du nicht duschen oder auf die Toilette gehen und so weiter. Hast du auch das verstanden?"

Wieder nickte sie und nahm eine etwas andere Position ein.

„Darf ich ins Bad gehen um auf die Toilette zu gehen?"

kam es zögerlich von ihr.

„Was willst du auf der Toilette?"

Hermine errötete

„Ich muss urinieren!"

sagte sie ganz leise und Draco lächelte kurz weil sie sich so süß schämte.

„Ja du darfst. Du darfst danach auch duschen, dich waschen und dir die Zähne putzen, aber die Türen bleiben geöffnet!"

Hermine nickte und stand auf. Ein heißer Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper. Sie hatte das bisherige Pochen in ihrem Hintern und ihren Füßen ganz gut unterdrückt und war nun so erleichtert gewesen, dass er ihr erlaubt hatte zur Toilette zu gehen, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte, wie ihre Füße malträtiert waren. Sie biss sich augenblicklich auf die Zähne, doch ein leiser Zischlaut entfuhr ihr dennoch. Sie versuchte so zu tun, als hätte sie keinen Ton von sich gegeben und humpelte, die Füße merkwürdig verdrehend ins Bad.

* * *

An dieser Stelle wieder vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin **Brianna-Elona **, die mich auch diesmal wieder dazu getrieben hat diese Geschichte weiterzuschreiben.

Weiteren Anreiz darin weiterzuschreiben finde ich auch immer bei meinen **Reviewern** : danke Leute macht weiter so und ich mache weiter so J

Und nun zu den **Schwarzlesern**: Wie immer an dieser Stelle. Es wäre Zeit für euch mal einen Review dazulassen.

Der Titel „Schmerzen wären etwas Wunderbares, wenn sie nur nicht so weh tun würden " ist ein Zitat von Ralf Brebeck, deutscher Autor.


	14. Verantwortlich ist man nicht nur

LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH

Disclaimer: Story mir. Ansonsten gehört alles JKR.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14. Verantwortlich ist man nicht nur für das, was man tut, sondern auch für das, was man nicht tut**

Als Hermine aus dem Bad herauskam lag Draco nackt auf seinem Bett. Sein Körper war gut trainiert und kein Haar hatte er auf Brust oder Rücken.

°°Auf Stahl wächst nichts!°°

musste Hermine an einen Spruch denken. Wo sie diesen gehört hatte viel ihr nicht ein.

Die Füße schmerzten höllisch obwohl sie kalt geduscht hatte. Viel Linderung verschafft hat das nicht. Wie er dort so nackt auf dem Bett lag erinnerte es sie wieder an das Zusammentreffen in der Umkleide des Quidditchteams. Doch etwas an ihm war anders.

°°Sicher er war seither noch kräftiger geworden, größer und…Oh ja größer°°

Ihr Blick blieb kurz in seinem Schoß hängen doch dann besann sie sich und ließ ihren Blick weiter über seinen Körper wandern.

°°Noch etwas war anderes.°°

Etwas das ihn nicht unbedingt attraktiver machte. Sie schaute auf seinen Unterarm und dort konnte sie deutlich die Züge des dunklen Males ausmachen, aber eigentlich wollte sie jetzt gar nicht daran denken. Sie ließ ihren Blick weiter über seinen Körper streifen. Sie wollte ihn viel lieber als attraktiven Mann betrachten als als Feind. Abermals betrachtete sie seinen gut trainierten Oberkörper doch diesmal fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Sie schaute auf und ihr Blick traf auf den von Draco, der sie belustigt mit einem bösen Grinsen ansah.

°°Hab ich ihn etwa die ganze Zeit angestarrt?°°

„Genug gesehen, Granger?"

Sie errötete und schaute zu Boden.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt und du antwortest nicht?"

Sie schaute betreten auf.

„Aber ich wusste ja, dass du meine Anweisungen missachtest!"

sie zuckte zusammen °°Oh bitte, ich will nicht wieder an das Bett gefesselt werden°°

„Wie ich sehe ist dir aufgefallen das du etwas falsch gemacht hast. Was hast du falsch gemacht?"

„Ich habe nicht auf die Frage geantwortet!"

„Oh ja aber das war noch nicht alles. Was hast du noch falsch gemacht?"

fragte er während sein lüsterner Blick über ihren nackten Körper glitt. Etwas das sie noch nervöser machte.

Wieder senkte sie ihren Blick und da viel es ihr auf. Sie stand im Schlafzimmer, in seinem Schlafzimmer und hatte nicht gefragt ob sie das Bad verlassen durfte.

„Ich habe das Badezimmer verlassen ohne Erlaubnis!"

„Ja aber auch das war noch nicht alles. Du durftest duschen, aber habe ich dir auch das Abtrocknen erlaubt? Du durftest auf die Toilette, aber habe ich dir erlaubt die Spülung zu betätigen?"

„Es tut mir leid!"

„Du weißt was das bedeutet?"

„Ja, aber bitte ich will nicht ans Bett gefesselt werden" begann sie zu flehen

„Du hast mich doch schon in der Hand. Bitte nimm mir nicht auch noch die Freiheit mich zu bewegen."

Sie schaute auf und wagte es in seine grauen eisigen Augen zu schauen. Diese Augen von denen sie früher häufig geträumt hatte. Auch das er diese gefährliche Aura hat hatte sie nie abgeschreckt. Eher im Gegenteil. Doch war die Begegnung von den beiden in ihren Träumen immer anders gewesen. Wenn er nackt vor ihr auf dm Bett lag und ihren nackten Körper betrachtet hatte war es Liebe die sie beide verband und kein Zwang.

Seine Augen blitzten hinterhältig auf. Sie wusste das es ihm vergnügen bereitete sie flehen zu hören.

„Geh auf die Knie und bettle, vielleicht lasse ich dann mit mir verhandeln!"

Ihr blieb keine Wahl, sie ging auf die Knie und schaute ihn flehend an. Es war ein ernstes flehen. Nicht gespielt

„Bitte Draco. Ich flehe dich an. Lass mir meine Freiheit mich zu bewegen."

Draco grinste,

„In Ordnung. Ich wäre bereit dir deine Privilegien zu lassen wenn du mir eine andere Bestrafung anbietest!"

°°Was soll ich tun. Ich weiß nicht…°°

Hermine dachte angestrengt nach. Sie wusste nicht was sie ihm bieten konnte. Er hatte sie in der Hand

°°er könnte sich sowieso alles nehmen was er wollte, was habe ich ihm da noch zu bieten?°°

„Nun willst du mir nicht endlich etwas anbieten?"

„Ja. Ich …"

°°Hermine lass dir etwas einfallen°°

„..Ich biete dir, …"

sagte sie leise

°°…meine Jungfräulichkeit!°°

dachte sie dann

°°Nein, Hermine du wirst diesem Schwein deine Jungfräulichkeit nicht freiwillig geben. Eher verbringst du dein ganzes Leben zusammengeschnürt.°°

„Ich habe dir nichts zu bieten. Du kannst mit mir machen was du willst, du kannst dir alles nehmen. Was also könnte ich dir bieten?"

„Du hast Recht du hast nichts, was du mir bieten kannst_!"_

Draco stand auf und ging auf Hermine zu. Sie wagte nicht sich von der Stelle zu rühren. Sie merkte erst als er kurz vor ihr stand, dass er einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

°°Was hat er nur vor?°°

„Aligo'1"

Hermine spürte wie sie gepackt wurde und mit dem Rücken gegen die nächste Wand knallte. Die Arme und Beine wurden gespreizt und an den Hand- und Fußgelenken an die Wand _gefesselt._

°°Nicht beschweren, kein Wort°° dachte sie °°Du wirst es einfach aushalten Hermine!°°

Draco kam immer näher an Hermine heran. Nur wenige Zentimeter waren seine Lippen von den Ihren entfernt.

„Ich will keinen Ton von dir hören. Verstanden!"

Sie nickte so gut sie konnte.

Draco strich ihr durchs Haar.

„Warte einen Moment!"

Draco ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn, dann kam er wieder auf sie zu. In der Hand hielt er ein Tuch. Wieder strich er durch ihr Haar.

„Schließ die Augen!"

Hermine schloss die Augen und Draco, wie als wolle er ihr Augenschließen unterstützen, verbandet ihr mit dem Tuch, das er gerade aus dem Schrank geholt hatte die Augen.

Hermine bekam Angst. Gleich würde sie wieder die Reitgerte oder einen Stock zu spüren bekommen, vermutete sie. Aber nichts dergleichen. Draco entfernte sich.

°°Natürlich er musste die Gerte ja erst holen°°

Als Draco wieder auf sie zu kam atmete sie tief ein jeden Moment wieder diesen heißen Schmerz erwartend. Doch sie hörte nicht dieses Zischen der Gerte in der Luft.

Mit Verwunderung registrierte sie sanfte Berührungen an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden wusste Hermine, dass die Zärtlichkeit eine Täuschung war: Ein juckender brennender Schmerz verbreitete sich zwischen ihren Beinen- verursacht durch einen Strauß Brennnesselnden Draco immer wieder über die empfindsamsten Teile ihres Körpers gleiten ließ.

_"_Und nun lasse ich Dich wieder allein",

verabschiedete Draco und setzte spöttisch hinzu:

"Du hast jetzt Zeit genug, Deine Schmerzen zu genießen."

Das letzte das sie hörte waren Dracos Schritte ehe sie wieder mit der Stille und diesem schrecklichen Ticken allein war.

---------------------------------------------------------------

'1 Aligo -Fesselzauber

An dieser Stelle wieder vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin **Brianna-Elona **, die mich auch diesmal wieder dazu getrieben hat diese Geschichte weiterzuschreiben.

Weiteren Anreiz darin weiterzuschreiben finde ich auch immer bei meinen **Reviewern** : danke Leute macht weiter so und ich mache weiter so J

Und nun zu den **Schwarzlesern**: Wie immer an dieser Stelle. Es wäre Zeit für euch mal einen Review dazulassen.

Der Titel „Verantwortlich ist man nicht nur für das, was man tut, sondern auch für das, was man nicht tut" ist ein Zitat von Laotse.


	15. Alles, worauf die Liebe wartet,

LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH

Disclaimer: Story mir. Ansonsten gehört alles JKR.

So und nun die Wendung der Geschichte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen .

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**15.** **Alles, worauf die Liebe wartet, ist die Gelegenheit.**

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit Draco sie hier in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt hatte. Hermine hatte lernen müssen zu gehorchen, aber sie hatte schnell begriffen und gelernt sich das Leben so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Sie hatte viele Schmerzen und Demütigungen erleiden müssen, aber sie hatte es aushalten können.

Jetzt war sie wieder einmal allein. Draco war im Unterricht und sie lag auf seinem Bett. Ihr liebster Ort wenn Draco nicht da war. Es war bequem und warm.

Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen und zog die Decke eng um sich. Zum Schlafen musste sie nachts mit dem Boden und ein paar Wolldecken vorlieb nehmen.

°°Dieses Bett ist dagegen das reinste Paradies.°°

Hermine seufzte. Diese Ruhe war so entspannend. Erst gestern hatte Draco das Ticken der Uhr mit einem Zauber verschwinden lassen.

°°Er konnte richtig nett sein, ich darf ihn nur nicht verärgern.°°

Hermine lächelte, sie hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr verärgert. Im Gegenteil, sie verstanden sich sogar recht gut, so lange sie sich an ihre Regeln hielt. Dennoch vermisste Hermine ihre Freiheit und ihre Freunde. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie diese jemals wieder sehen würde. Traurigkeit überkam sie.

°°Werde ich jemals wieder ein eigenes Leben führen können? Werde ich eine Familie gründen können und einen Beruf ausüben?°°

Die Chancen auf einen Beruf zumindest schwanden täglich. Ihr fehlte die Schulbildung. Wenn sie nicht wieder zum Lernen kam, würde sie sicher ihre UTZ nicht schaffen. Sie sehnte sich nach einem Buch, sie liebte den Geruch von Büchern und die Atmosphäre in der Bibliothek. Unwillkürlich musste sie an Harry und Ron denken, ihre besten Freunde, die so gut wie nie die Bibliothek betraten. Und Neville, sicher brauchte er ihre Hilfe. Hermine begann von ihrem alten Leben zu träumen,

°°Ob ich es wohl jemals wieder zurück bekomme?°°.

Plötzlich hörte sie die Tür.

°°Nanu? Draco ist aber früh zurück.°°

Schnell kletterte sie aus seinem Bett, schlug die Kissen auf und legte die Decke ordentlich hin, als auch schon die Tür zum Schlafzimmer geöffnet wurde. Draco kam herein und über der Schulter trug er ihren Rucksack. Wortlos stellte er diesen neben dem Schrank ab.

„Du bist schon zurück?"

„Anscheinend hast du schon eine Weile nicht mehr auf die Uhr gesehen,"

antwortete er genervt. Offensichtlich hatte er schlechte Laune, sie wusste dass sie sich in dem Fall besser zurück halten sollte und schwieg.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es tatsächlich schon 15:10 Uhr war. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sehr die Zeit vergangen war.

„Dein Essen wird in fünf Minuten gebracht,"

sagte er kalt, zog sich seinen Umhang aus und ging ins Bad.

°°Er hat immer noch einen tollen Körper°°

dachte sie, als sie ihm nachschaute. Doch wischte sie diesen Gedanken gleich wieder aus dem Kopf, wollte sie doch nicht zugeben, dass Draco immer noch attraktiv auf sie wirkte. Sie hörte die Dusche angehen, in dem Moment als auch ein kleiner Hauself ins Zimmer ploppte und ihr das Essen brachte. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und begann zu essen. Aufgrund dessen, dass die Dusche nur kurz lief kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass Draco sich nur abkühlen wollte, aber davon ließ sie sich nicht ablenken. Sie hatte Hunger, auch wenn sie es vorher nicht bemerkt hatte, ihr Magen knurrte ganz schön. Als Draco das Badezimmer verließ war er nackt. Er ging auf den Kleiderschrank zu und legte Unterwäsche, Socken und seine Quidditchsachen raus.

°°Ah, er hat gleich Training, ich hatte mich letzte Woche schon gewundert. Fangen die Slytherins eine Woche später an zu trainieren?°°

dachte Hermine die weiter aß und ihm beim Anziehen zusah. Kaum hatte sie den letzten Bissen gegessen, verschwand auch schon Besteck und Teller.

°°Die Hauselfen sind mal wieder sehr fix°°.

„Ich bin noch mal weg. Du findest etwas zu trinken im Kühlhaltefach an meinem Nachttisch. Benimm dich!"

Hermine hatte kaum Zeit zu nicken, da war Draco schon wieder hinausgeeilt.

°°Wieder allein. Und jetzt?°°

Hermine ließ den Blick durch den Raum schwanken. Sie langweilte sich. Fast schon wünschte sie sich Draco käme zurück, dann viel ihr Blick auf ihren Rucksack, den Draco mitgebracht hatte.

°°Er ist wirklich gerissen, er eröffnet mir eine neue Möglichkeit, ohne mir etwas Neues zugestehen zu müssen. °°

Sie stand auf und öffnete den Rucksack.

°°Alle meine Bücher°°

dachte sie glücklich und nahm eins davon heraus. Sie begann zu lesen.

°°Vielleicht gibt es doch noch eine Chance!°°

Es war schon spät als sie das Buch weglegte. Draco war schon seit einiger Zeit zurückgekehrt, hatte sich aber bloß geduscht und umgezogen und war seither in seinem Wohnzimmer vorn mit einigen Slytherins. Hermine hoffte, dass er bald kommen würde, oder wenigstens durch das Schlafzimmer zur Toilette gehen würde, damit sie ihn fragen konnte, ob sie schlafen darf. Von dem stundenlangen lernen, war sie sehr müde geworden. Sie saß noch einige Zeit einfach still da und lauschte dem Gespräch im Vorzimmer. Allerdings konnte sie nicht hören was gesprochen wurde. Nur Pansys Stimme konnte sie heraus hören, diese flehte gerade die Nacht bei Draco verbringen zu dürfen und versprach irgendwas von einem unvorstellbaren Erlebnis.

°°Wie erbärmlich°°

dachte Hermine. Kurz darauf ging die Schlafzimmertür auf. Hermine verkroch sich hinter Dracos Bett, sie wollte nicht das Pansy sie sah. Doch Draco war allein. Sie atmete auf.

„Hermine?"

Sie stand hinter seinem Bett auf.

„Ja?"

Draco sah sie verwundert an.

„Warum versteckst du dich?"

„Ich dachte du hättest Pansy dabei!"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Hast du uns etwa belauscht?"

der Gedanke schien ihn zu ärgern, etwas, dass Hermine gerne vermeiden wollte, daher lenkte sie schnell ein.

„Nein, aber sie hat manchmal ein sehr…äh….lautes Organ. Ich konnte es einfach nicht überhören."

Sie hoffte, das würde Draco nicht noch mehr verärgern. Er schmunzelte.

°°Er schmunzelt?°°

„Ja sie ist einfach eine nervige dumme Pute"

sagte Draco wohl mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Hermine und begann sich auszuziehen, sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen und legte sich dann in die weichen Kissen. Hermine sah sehnsüchtig auf sein Bett und gähnte etwas, was ihm nicht entging.

„Müde?"

„Ja, darf ich schlafen?"

„Ja, komm her und leg dich zu mir."

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie sich über diese Aufforderung freuen, oder ob sie ihr missfallen sollte.

°°Ein bequemes Bett, aber Draco liegt drin.°°

war ihr Gedanke, als sie die Decke zur Seite schlug. Aber sie hatte ja keine Wahl. Hermine legte sich ins Bett.

°°Oh ja, hmm bequem°°

schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Gute Nacht."

Draco drehte sich zur Seite.

°°Anscheinend habe ich mich gut betragen, dass ich im Bett schlafen darf!°°

dachte sie und kuschelte sich in die Kissen.

°°Wirklich bequem.°°

Sie schlief ein.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An dieser Stelle wieder vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin **Brianna-Elona **. Ich liebe dich!

Und vielen vielen Dank an meine **Reviewer** : Ein Paar Reviews mehr und ihr bekommt die nächsten Kapitel.

Und nun zu den **Schwarzlesern**: Wie immer an dieser Stelle. Es wäre Zeit für euch mal einen Review dazulassen.

Der Titel „Alles, worauf die Liebe wartet, ist die Gelegenheit.  
" ist ein Zitat von Miguel de Cervantes, deutscher Autor.


	16. Gemeinschaftliche Gefahren

**LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH**

Disclaimer: Die bekannten Charaktere gehören natürlich JKR!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**16. Gemeinschaftliche Gefahren erwecken gemeinschaftlichen Mut; sie knüpfen also das edelste Band der Männer, die Freundschaft.**

Wieder einmal kam der Trotzkopf in ihr durch. Draco machte sich gerade für den Unterricht fertig und sie sollte hier bleiben.°°Das würde ihm so passen. Hat er gedacht, er würde der beste in seinem Jahrgang nur weil sie nicht da war?°° Gerade gestern hatte sie noch geglaubt sich langsam an die Situation gewöhnt zu haben, aber heute? Heute ärgerte Sie alles. Es ärgerte sie, dass sie in seinem, in SEINEM Bett aufgewacht ist.°°Pah… ER würde SIE Hermine Granger niemals klein kriegen!°° Draco bemerkte den trotzigen Blick und schmunzelte.

_„Na Hermine, schlecht geschlafen?"_

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und verzog das Gesicht.

_„Als würde dich das interessieren! Wie es mir geht? Wie ich geschlafen habe? Wenn es dich interessieren würde, würde ich in meinem eigenen Bett liegen und mein eigenes Leben führen so wie ich es für mich ausgesucht habe, nicht wie DU es bestimmst!"_

Dracos Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

_„So?"_

zischte er mit diesem eiskalten Funkeln in den Augen. Er griff ihr hart ins Gesicht und umschloss ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand. Sie wimmerte unter dem Schmerz und bereute schon sich so aufgespielt zu haben °°JA es war ein Spiel.°° Ihr wurde ganz heiß und sie spürte wie sie langsam feucht wurde °°Oh Draco. Warum gefällt mir das so, verdammt noch mal!°°

_„Es missfällt dir hier also bei mir? Gut wie du willst. Du musst nicht hier bleiben. Ich werde dich heute nach dem Unterricht zum dunklen Lord bringen. Ich habe sowieso keinen Spaß mehr an dir. Ich fühle mich…hm…unbefriedigt!"_

Hermine spürte wie ihr die Hitze von Tränen in die Augen schoss. Sie schluckte schwer, wollte sie sich doch nicht vor ihm die Blöße geben. Nein, so hatte sie das nicht geplant. Sie wollte ihn doch nur ein bisschen reizen. Sie wollte sich ihre Zeit hier so angenehm wie möglich machen und jetzt wo sie endlich Gefallen an dem Spiel gefunden hatte wollte er sie zum dunklen Lord…zu Voldemort… bringen. Sie wollte nicht zum dunklen Lord. Sie hatte Angst. Sie war noch zu jung zum sterben. Sie konnte es nicht länger zurückhalten,… das Spiel war vorbei und sie brach in Tränen aus.

* * *

_„Draco?"_

Dragan sah Draco mit seinen kalten durchdringenden eisblauen Augen an. Die beiden jungen Männer kannten sich seit frühester Kindheit. Ihre beiden Väter waren zusammen zur Schule gegangen und die beiden Mütter trafen sich fast täglich zum Tee. Das die beiden zusammen aufgewachsen waren erkannte man nicht nur am gleichen Auftreten, sondern auch am gleichen Kleidungsstil. Sie beide waren modebewusst und wussten nur zu genau wie sie ihre körperlichen Vorzüge nutzen konnten. Als sie kleiner waren trugen sie auch die gleiche Frisur. Doch mit der Zeit hatte sich bei jedem etwas Individuelles herauskristallisiert. Vielleicht mitunter deswegen, weil Dragan auf eine andere Schule geschickt wurde als Draco. Dragan ging nach Conularis, eine Schule in Deutschland und so sahen sich die beiden jungen Männer nicht mehr so häufig wie früher, als sie noch Kinder waren. Dragan trug mittlerweile die Haare kürzer und lockerer. Doch auch wie Dracos waren Dragans Haare von einem hellen Blond. Die beiden waren, wenn man es so sagen konnte, beste Freunde.

_„Draco?"_

mit einer weiteren Aufforderung und einem Räuspern wurde Draco nun endlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

_„Hm?"_

er schaute zu seinem Freund auf.

_„HM ist kein Wort. Ich fragte dich gerade was mit dir los ist und schon warst du gedanklich wieder abwesend. Geht es immer noch um Hermine?"_

erklang Dragans kühle und stets ruhige Stimme.

_„Ja und nein. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich über dich nachgedacht oder über uns. Unsere Kindheit."_

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Lippen als würde ihn eine Erinnerung besonders erfreuen. Und ja er dachte an ein Spiel das die beiden spielten als sie etwa 8 Jahre alt waren. Immer und immer wurde den beiden eingetrichtert ein reinblütiger Zauberer verzöge keine Miene, sei immer ernst, zeige nie Gefühle. "Dein Gesicht muss starr sein wie eine Maske," hatte sein Vater immer gesagt. Und an diesem Tag im Sommer wollten sie etwas Verbotenes tun. Einmal nur gegen das Wort ihrer so strengen Eltern verstoßen. Beide wussten, dass sie schwer bestraft würden, wahrscheinlich mit dem Cruziatus, wenn sie erwischt würden und das obwohl es nur eine Belanglosigkeit sein würde. Sie gingen an die hinterste Stelle im Garten und waren albern. Sie kicherten, lachten und warfen sich ins Gras. Sie machten dumme Witze, schubsten sich, kitzelten sich, nur um einmal Kind zu sein. Jedoch empfand keiner der beiden, an diesem Spiel besonders viel Freude, sie hat keinen Spaß daran und somit blieb es ein einmaliges Ereignis. Seither hatte Draco Dragan nicht mehr lächeln oder lachen sehen. Dragan setzte das mit der Maske besser um als er selbst. Auch jetzt nickte Dragan nur und obwohl er nicht lächelte und sein Gesicht keinerlei Spuren einer Emotion ausdrückte wusste Draco, dass sein bester Freund an das gleiche Ereignis zurückdachte. °°Ob Hermine wohl so eine beste Freundin hatte?°°

_„Draco, du solltest Hermine endlich aus deinem Zimmer schaffen. Stell dir vor sie würde dort gefunden und packt aus!"_

_„Das glaube ich nicht. Sie braucht mich. Sicher will sie endlich wieder frei sein aber sie will auch mich nicht missen. Sie will beides. Deswegen würde sie schweigen."_

_„Aber es wäre doch offensichtlich wenn sie bei dir gefunden würde."_

_„Sie wird nicht gefunden!"_

_„Du bist leichtsinnig!"_

_„Und du bist übervorsichtig!"_

_„Draco!"_

_„Was?"_

_„ Warum hast du sie noch nicht zum Lord gebracht!"_

kam es nun eindringlicher, jedoch nicht lauter von Dragan. Er verstand es seinen Worten auch ohne Lautstärke Eindringlichkeit zu verleihen.

_„Sie hat geweint!"_

schoss es aus ihm heraus ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken was er da sagte.

_„Na und? Sie ist doch nur ein…"_

_„Dragan, lass es sein. Es hat keinen Sinn. Ich bin irre!"_

_„Nein, nicht du jetzt auch noch!"_

_„Auch?"_

er verstand nicht worauf Dragan anspielte.

_„Damian… Er ist verliebt in ein Schlammblut. Sari heißt sie. Und bisher gab es nur Ärger wegen ihr!"_

erläuterte sein Freund die Situation die zur Zeit auf seiner Schule hier auf Conularis herrschte.

_„Ich bin nicht verliebt!"_

°°Oder doch? Bin ich verliebt in Hermine? Ich denke an sie, begehre sie…ist es mehr als nur sexuell? Nein! Sonst würde ich sie doch nicht so sadistisch quälen.°° Er schob den Gedanken bei Seite.

_„Dragan, glaube mir ich bin nicht verliebt, sondern einfach nur ein Sadist und wo bekomme ich schon ein so gutes Opfer her! Lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln."_

°°Ja bloß weg von Hermine …Ach Hermine!°° Er sah sich um, ob ihnen auch noch immer niemand zu hörte hier in der Drachenschenke in Consens, und glücklicherweise war niemand in der Nähe der ihr Gespräch hätte verfolgen können.

_„Erzähl mir von Damian. Ich glaube von Sari hast du mir schon erzählt. Ist das die mit der brennenden Katze?"

* * *

_

An dieser Stelle wieder vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin **Brianna-Elona** - danke du bist die Beste. I Love You!

**Bitte seid doch so nett und schreibt mir weiter fleißig Reviews, Danke. Das Motiviert mich immer wieder!**

Der Titel " Gemeinschaftliche Gefahren erwecken gemeinschaftlichen Mut; sie knüpfen also das edelste Band der Männer, die Freundschaft." ist ein Zitat von Johann Gottfried von Herder, (1744 - 1803), deutscher Kulturphilosoph, Theologe, Ästhetiker, Dichter und Übersetzer


	17. Das ist Genuss

**LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH**

Disclaimer: Alles beim Alten. Die bekannten Charaktere gehören natürlich JKR!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**17. Das ist Genuss, wenn zugleich Mann ihn empfindet und Weib.**

Er hatte Sie nicht zum dunklen Lord gebracht. Sie konnte es erst gar nicht fassen. Er hatte sich ihrer erbarmt, ihr gesagt sie solle sich niemals wieder beschweren bei ihm sein zu dürfen, hatte sie gepackt und auf sein Bett geworfen.Nun lag sie hier. An sein Bett gefesselt und nackt wie bei Beginn ihres Aufenthaltes bei Draco. Diesmal jedoch machte es ihr weniger aus.Sie wusste irgendwann würde er sie gehen lassen und sie glaubte auch, dass dies schon bald der Fall sein würde. Es war etwas in Dracos Blick das sie hoffen ließ hier wieder heraus zu kommen, lebend und unbeschadet. Es war dieses kleine Fünkchen Hoffnung, dass ihr nicht nur ihre Freiheit geben würde sondern auch die Liebe des Jungen den sie schon so lange begehrte.

°°JA, ich werde ihm verzeihen, wenn es dann soweit ist. Ich muss ihm nur klar machen, dass er mir vertrauen kann. Dass ich freiwillig meine Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde. °°

Sie seufzte.

°°Das wird gar nicht so einfach werden. Draco ist vorsichtig und sehr intelligent, er muss sich einfach absichern.°°

Es ärgerte Hermine das sie nicht sofort den rettenden Einfall hatte, aber es spornte sie auch an. Sie kannte das Gefühl schon von kniffligen Aufgaben oder Hausaufgaben. Sie saß oft Stunden und Tage in der Bibliothek. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, musste sie es einfach schaffen. Das hatte sie schon immer zu Höchstleistungen angetrieben. Zudem gefiel ihr das Draco nicht dumm war. So konnten sie auf intellektueller Ebene besser kommunizieren. Es gab niemanden mit dem sie bessere oder intensivere Gespräche führte als mit Draco. Jedenfalls in ihrem Alter. Und sie liebte auch die Diskussionen mit ihm im Unterricht. Er hatte Argumente und Beispiele und konnte seine Thesen mit Tatsachen unterlegen. Es machte ihr richtig Spaß.

°°Verdammt Hermine, du bist so blöde. Du schwärmst von einem Jungen der dich hier gefangen hält. °°

Sie dachte über die vergangene Zeit nach die sie hier mit ihm verbracht hatte.

°°Was hatte sich geändert? Sie hatte auch vorher schon von Draco geschwärmt. Aber niemals hätte sie sich auf ihn eingelassen. Wieso jetzt, wieso so? Weil ich herausgefunden habe das er kein Ich-bin-ein-Slytherin-und-habe-große-Klappe-aber-nichts-dahinter-Typ ist, sondern ein Mann, gefährlich zwar aber auch bereit das durchzusetzen das er will.°°

Sie musste von ihm keine Kindereien erwarten und kein Slytherin-Gezicke, so wie sie es immer erwartet hatte. Nein, sie konnte sich auf ihn einlassen und war dann nicht mit einem Kind zusammen.Aber sie musste hier raus kommen. Sie wollte dieses Spiel ja gern mit ihm Spielen, aber nicht ununterbrochen. Seit sie hier ist hatte sie gelernt, dass sie offensichtlich Masochistin war und wollte das auch vielleicht ab und an mal mit ihm ausleben, aber sie wollte auch Zeit mit ihm verbringen in der sie zusammen diskutierten, lernten, forschten debattierten. Sie wollte Zeit zum Kuscheln und Lieben und nicht nur für Sex.

°°Hermine du könntest es ihm einfach sagen. Nein, noch nicht. Wann dann? Später!°°

Sie schüttelte den Kopf über ihre Gedanken.

°°Hoffentlich kommt Draco bald zurück.°°

* * *

°°Bin ich verliebt in Hermine?°°

Immer wieder drang dieselbe Frage in seinem Kopf. Seit dem Treffen mit Dragan gab es ihm keine Ruhe. Liebte er Hermine? Er hatte Spaß an ihr. Schon immer gehabt. Erst nur intellektuell: Im Unterricht wenn sie debattierten oder diskutierten, oder auch einer Meinung waren. Oder wenn sie sich unterhielten, leise in der Bibliothek über ein Buch. Er hielt Hermine schon immer für intelligent auch wenn er der Meinung war das ihr Talent an sie, ein Schlammblut, verschwendet war. Aber so war es nun mal und insgeheim mochte er Hermine. Dann kam noch das körperliche hinzu: Er sah wie sie Jahr um Jahr mehr zur Frau, wie sie zu einer Schönheit wurde. Und nun machte es ihm Spaß sie zu besitzen. Sie leiden zu lassen und insgeheim zu wissen, dass auch sie es genoss. Wenn auch noch nicht so sehr wie er. Aber liebte er sie?

°°Ich bin nicht mal sicher was genau Liebe ist. Ob ich überhaupt schon mal geliebt habe. Aber wenn ich mich verlieben sollte dann in eine Frau, die so intelligent ist wie Hermine. Vielleicht sollte sie ein wenig mehr Biss haben. Ja. Er brauchte eine temperamentvollere Frau.°°

Draco betrat sein Zimmer. Und schloss die Tür fest wieder hinter sich. Er erinnerte sich an die Position in der er Hermine zurückgelassen hatte und der Gedanke erregte ihn. Ihre Scham war ihm völlig offen und er könnte sie einfach so nehmen. Heute würde er sie nehmen. Zum ersten Mal würde er in dieses liebliche enge Fleisch stoßen. Er würde sie benutzen, seine Bedürfnisse und damit auch die ihren stillen. Er stieß die Tür auf und sah ihren Schreck und ihre Begierde.

* * *

Sie war noch immer in ihre Gedanken vertieft da flog die Tür auf. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und sah ihn an. Sie sah seine Wildheit, seine Leidenschaft und sie begegnete dieser mit ihrer Begierde und Leidenschaft. Sie hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören und hatte sich erschreckt, aber jetzt wusste sie was sie erwartete und sie wollte es, … Ja, sie wollte es auch.

Während er auf sie zu kam und sich die Kleidung vom Leib riss betrachtete sie das Spiel seiner Muskeln, den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und das Funkeln seiner Augen.Sie hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen mit ihm zu reden, ihn darum zu bitten freiwillig bei ihm sein zu dürfen, aber all das war nun vergessen. Er war gekommen um mit ihr zu schlafen und sie wollte es von dem Moment an als sie den Blick in seinen Augen sah.

* * *

Er bekam seine Kleidung gar nicht schnell genug von seinem Körper. Schon die Vorstellung hatte ihn so erregt das sein pralles Glied gegen seine Hose drückte und ihr Anblick tat das übrige. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Erregung, begehrte sie, wollte sie.

Er riss sich die Kleidung vom Leib, ließ sie fallen wo er sich ihrer entledigen konnte und als er endlich nackt war ließ er sich zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine sinken.

Sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie war gefesselt, doch das feuchte Glitzern zwischen ihren Beinen hieß ihn willkommen. Langsam erst ließ er sich nun mit seinem Gewicht auf sie sinken. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers wollte er sie spüren.

Sie hatte sehr weiche Haut und das obwohl sie zurzeit nicht an ihre Pflegeserie kam.

Er rieb sich an ihr. Ließ seine Männlichkeit über ihr Heiligtum streicheln. Kratzte mit den Fingernägeln über die ihm entgegen gestreckten Brustwarzen und entlockte ihr damit ein Aufstöhnen.

Dieses Aufstöhnen ließ ihn auf ihre sinnlichen leicht geschwungenen Lippen schauen, die ihn erwartungsvoll anlächelten und auch diese Lippen wollte er besitzen.

Langsam näherte sich sein Gesicht dem ihren und als seine Lippen ihre trafen, die so weich, so zärtlich und liebevoll den Kuss erwiderten, war es wie eine Explosion in seinem Inneren.

Er liebte sie. Er wusste nun, er liebte Hermine Granger und um nichts in aller Welt würde er jetzt diesen Kuss wieder beenden.

Seine Gedanken überflogen sich, gingen zu Dragan, was er sagen würde oder sein Vater oder gar der dunkle Lord.

Er wurde von Hermine aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ihre kleine zärtliche Zunge leckte über seine Lippen und bettelte um Einlass. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um an irgendwen anders zu denken. Jetzt wollte er nur noch Hermine spüren, fühlen und schmecken.

Der Kuss schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und doch nur einen Augenblick vollster Zufriedenheit. Dabei gingen seine Hände weiter auf Wanderschaft, erkundeten ihren Körper, ihre weiblichen Rundungen und eine Hand glitt in ihren Schritt. Vorsichtig stieß er mit einem Finger in sie hinein, zu testen ob sie bereit wäre ihn aufzunehmen.

Ein Stöhnen drang über ihre Lippen und er erstickte dieses gleich wieder unter einem weiteren Kuss. Er wollte sie in sich aufnehmen, sie nie wieder hergeben oder mit jemandem teilen. Er wollte sie beschützen, wollte sie lieben dürfen.

Er stieß nun schon mit zwei Fingern in sie hinein. Ihr Körper wandte sich unter dem seinen. Bettelte förmlich nach mehr und auch seine Erregung steigerte sich langsam ins Unermessliche. Er löste den Kuss und richtete sich etwas mehr auf, platzierte sich zwischen ihre Beine und stieß fest zu.

Es war eine herrliche Enge, ein herrliches Gefühl mit ihr vereint zu sein.

Und immer fester und tiefer stieß er in sie hinein.

Sie stöhnte und schrie ihre Lust heraus und er trieb seinen heißen Stab immer und immer wieder in sie hinein. Bis auch er seiner Lust durch ein einziges Stöhnen Luft gab und sich sein heißer Saft in ihr ergoss.

Sie war sein und er hatte sie sich genommen:

Seine Hermine.

* * *

An dieser Stelle wieder zuerst vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin **Brianna-Elona** !

**Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank für die bisherigen Reviews. Weiter so. Knöpfchen drücken - Review dalassen! **

Der Titel " Das ist Genuß, wenn zugleich Mann ihn empfindet und Weib.." ist ein Zitat von Ovid, (43 v. Chr. - 17 n. Chr.), eigentlich Publius Ovidius Naso, römischer Epiker


	18. Je dümmer eine Sache ist

**LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH**

Disclaimer: Die bekannten Charaktere gehören natürlich JKR!

Hallo ihr Lieben. Ich habe euch ja ganz schön lange warten lassen auf ein neues Kapitel. Leider hat meine Beta-Leserin keine Zeit gehabt bisher dieses Kapitel zu lesen und zu verbessern. Aber ich wollte euch nicht länger warten lassen und stelle es jetzt einfach unkorrigiert rein. Ich hoffe ich habe nicht zu viele Fehler drin gelassen. Es ist ein Kapitel das ich schon vor einer ganzen Weile verfasst habe. Seither ist viel Zeit vergangen. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass sich ab dem nächsten Kapitel mein Stil etwas ändert, vielleicht auch die Geschichte, denn ich habe mich verändert. Ich hoffe sie wird euch trotzdem weiterhin gefallen.

So und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

* * *

**18. Je dümmer eine Sache ist, desto mehr Erfolgschancen hat sie.**

Nur einen Moment durchzuckte sie heißer Schmerz.

°°Nun hatte er sich meine Jungfräulichkeit genommen. Nicht nur genommen. Ich hatte sie ihm geschenkt.°°

So ging es Hermine noch durch den Kopf aber dann spielten ihre Gefühle verrückt. Sie wollte mehr, wollte ihn tiefer und immer mehr spüren. Sie wollte das er sie ganz ausfüllte und eins mit ihr wurde. Langsam breitete sich ein wohliges Gefühl in ihrem Körper aus. Wurde mehr und steigerte ihre Lust ins Unermessliche. Es macht sie verrückt und doch war es das Schönste das ihr je passiert war.

Plötzlich wurde ihr ganz heiß, ihr wurde bitterlich kalt und es verbrannte sie. Schüttelte sie und ließ sie verkrampfen. Sie zerrte an ihren Fesseln, bäumte sich auf und ein Gefühl, so schön das man es nicht beschreiben konnte durchzuckte ihren bebenden Körper. Nein, sie war sich sicher, dieses Gefühl ließ sich nicht beschreiben, dennoch wusste sie, dass es ein Orgasmus war der sie dank Draco überrollt hatte und auch seine Züge, seine Muskeln verspannten sich und er ergoss sich warm in ihr. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. Ein seliges Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich eins mit ihm.

Draco ließ sich auf sie sinken und sie spürte die Schwere seines ganzen Gewichtes auf sich. Er zerdrückte sie so herrlich. Sie spürte ihn so intensiv, sein Atem, seine nasse Haut. Es war herrlich. Sie wollte ihn so gerne streichelnund berühren. Sie wollte ihm Zärtlichkeit schenken und zeigen, dass sie ihn mochte und wollte, ja sogar liebte.

Und als ob Draco dies geahnt hätte, so stand er auf, holte sich seinen Zauberstab und löste ihre Fesseln. Sofort ließ er sich wieder neben sie in sein Bett sinken. Eine einfache Bewegung seines Armes, deutete ihr, dass er wollte, dass sie sich in seinen Arm legte. Und sie nahm dieses Angebot gerne an. In seinen Arm gekuschelt genoss, sie seine Nähe. Sie nahm seinen Geruch war, der Geruch nach männlichem Schweiß, der durch das entstanden war, was sie eben getan hatten.

Sanft strichen seine Finger über ihre Schultern, er streichelte sie sanft und sie genoss es einfach. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ab und hörte seinem Herzschlag zu.

°°Es ist unglaublich, dass jemand wie Draco ein Herz hatte.°°

Doch sie wusste das Draco anders war. Das Draco anders war als alle bisher geglaubt hatten. Sie war sich sicher wenn er jemanden an sich heran ließe könnte er durchaus lieben. Und sie wusste, jetzt würde alles gut werden. So wie jetzt, so friedlich, so liebevoll hätte es immer zwischen ihnen beiden sein sollen. Sie begann nun auch ihn zu streicheln. Zärtlich strich sie über die wenigen Härchen auf seinem Bauch. Draco schnurrte fast, offensichtlich genoss auch er ihre Berührungen. Sie merkte wie sein Atem ruhiger wurde und sein Streicheln über ihre Schulter und ihren Rücken nachließen.

°°Männer, Sex bringt sie immer dazu einzuschlafen.°°

Aber so wirklich störte es Hermine nicht. Sie war bei ihm, das zählte. Und sie war freiwillig bei ihm. Sie war weder gefesselt noch eingesperrt. Sie könnte gehen. Entweder Draco vertraute ihr nun oder aber er hatte es vergessen. Doch das glaubte sich nicht, dafür war Draco zu gerissen.

Mittlerweile war Dracos Atem ganz flach. Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Vorsichtig beugte Hermine sich zu ihm vor und gab ihm einen kurzen und doch sanften und liebevollen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Er sah so friedlich aus wenn er schlief.

„Gute Nacht, Draco. Ich liebe dich!"

Sie glaubte, dass er bereits schliefe und sie nicht hörte. Doch sie irrte sich. Und kurz nachdem Hermine eingeschlafen war, schlief nun auch erst Draco ein, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

* * *

Draco war sehr früh am Morgen wach. Wahrscheinlich würde er einen großen Fehler begehen aber nachdem er gestern heimlich mit angehört hatte das Hermine ihn liebte war er sich sicher ihr vertrauen zu können.

Er hatte einen Plan gefasst und hoffte Hermine würde für ihre Freiheit alles tun und dabei mitspielen.

Er wusste es war ein großes Risiko damit verbunden, doch für sie wollte er es eingehen. °°Ich bin so ein Idiot.°° dachte er indem Moment wieder und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. °°Ich ein Malfoy wollte alles, wirklich alles für ein so blödes Schlammblut riskieren , nur weil ich mich dummerweise in sie verliebt hatte. Ich hasse Liebe… Liebe macht einen schwach. Hermine musste hier weg. Je länger sie hier war bei mir desto schwieriger würde es. Ich brauche Abstand.°°

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die schlafende Hermine.

-

-

„Stupor!" der Zauber traf sie fast sanft da er nicht böswillig gesprochen wurde und ließ die friedlich schlafende Hermine versteinern. Er konnte den Zauber später aufheben, jetzt hieß es erstmal sie hier raus schaffen.

Er strich sanft über den versteinerten Körper. °°Tut mir leid Granger. Ich habe jetzt zu tun. Wir reden später.°°

Ein weiterer Zauber „Reducio" ließ die versteinerte Hermine schrumpfen. Sie war jetzt nur noch knapp einen halben Meter groß. Etwa so wie ein Hund. Er packte sie in einen Sack und trug sie aus dem Zimmer. Es war noch dunkel draußen, und es war sehr früher morgen. Er hoffte niemand würde ihm über den Weg laufen um diese Zeit. Vorsichtig schlich er die Gänge entlang und aus dem Schulgebäude und dann rannte er los. Er wollte nicht gesehen werden und hoffte es so schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

Am verbotenen Wald angelangt blieb er nicht stehen. Er preschte durchs Gebüsch und wurde erst nach ein paar Metern im Schutz der Bäume langsamer.

Dieser Wald war gefährlich, vor allem in der Dunkelheit, aber er wollte es riskieren. Er ging tiefer in den Wald.

°°So und nur so kann es funktionieren, dass ich Hermine gehen lassen kann ohne das der Verdacht auf mich fällt.°°

Nach weiteren 15 Minuten, die er tiefer in den Wald gegangen war , stellte er den Sack wieder ab und legte die verkleinerte, versteinerte Hermine auf dem Waldboden.

Wieder richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie. „Engorgio!" und Hermine nahm wieder die normale Größe an.

„Finite!" die Starre löste sich und Hermine lag entsteinert, nackt auf dem kalten Waldboden und schlief.

Langsam begann sie sich zu regen und die Kälte und der ungemütliche Boden ließen sie erwachen. Plötzlich schrak sie hoch und schrie erschrocken auf. Draco wandte sich ihr zu „Psst, willst du das man uns hört?"

„Draco, wo bin ich?" fragte sie panisch und sprang vom kalten Boden auf

„Im verbotenen Wald!"

„Aber, wieso?"

„Hermine, beruhige dich. Ich will dich frei lassen. Will aber nicht das ein verdacht auf mich fällt. Und wenn du einfach so aus meinem Zimmer herausmaschierst, wird der Verdacht auf mich fallen. Also setze ich dich sozusagen hier aus. Kann ich dir vertrauen?"

Für einen Moment wusste Hermine nicht was sie sagen wollte. Ihr Wunsch befreit zu werden wurde endlich erfüllt. Sie konnte nicht antworten, natürlich konnte er ihr vertrauen sie liebte ihn aber es hatte ihr die Sprache verschlagen, also nickte sie einfach nur.

„Gut, also pass auf. Hier mein Plan. Ich werde gleich zurück ins Schloss gehen. Du wirst hier erst einmal warten. Deine Kleidung und einen neuen Zauberstab habe ich dir mitgebracht, du kannst dich also in Ruhe anziehen und bist hier auch nicht ungeschützt. Deine Uhr liegt auch dort. Etwa um 13 Uhr werden alle beim Mittagessen sein, dann rennst du los. Je zerzauster du aussiehst umso besser. Denk dir bis 13 Uhr eine Geschichte aus, was passiert ist, Ich verlasse mich auf dich."

Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie kurz dann drehte er sich um und ging wieder Richtung Schloss. Kurz bevor er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand blieb er noch mal stehen und sah zu ihr „Ach und Hermine."

Sie mochte es wenn er sie beim Vornamen nannte und es entlockte ihr ein Lächeln. „Das Schloss liegt im Norden. Ich denke du kennst den passenden Zauber es zu finden. Ach und pass bitte auf dich auf"

Und dann war er auch schon hinter den vielen Büschen und Bäumen verschwunden.

* * *

**So und jetzt „Click" und Reviews dalassen, Danke. **

**So das wars für heute. Ein ganz großes Danke an meine lieben Reviewer. Fühlt euch alle geknuddelt.**

Der Titel " Je dümmer eine Sache ist, desto mehr Erfolgschancen hat sie." ist ein Zitat von Dr. George Benjamin Clémenceau, (1841 - 1929), »Der Tiger«, französischer sozialistischer Politiker, Führer der äußersten Linken, Ministerpräsident von 1906 - 1909 und 1917 – 1920, Verwirklicher als Ministerpräsident die Trennung von Kirche und Staat, Vertreter einer Politik der Revanche gegen Deutschland, einer der Väter des Versailler Vertrags


	19. Hüte Dich heutzutage vor unwissenden

LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH

Disclaimer: Die bekannten Charaktere gehören natürlich JKR!

So, das ist das nächste Kapitel. Diesmal, um eure Fragen zu beantworten, etwas über Harry, Ron und Dumbledore.

So und nun viel Spaß.

* * *

19. Hüte Dich heutzutage vor unwissenden Personen -sie sind sehr gut informiert!

Im Schloss war Hermines Verschwinden nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Harry und Ron schmiedeten Pläne. Sie waren sich sicher, ja sie wussten, dass Voldemort einen Weg ins Schloss gefunden hatte. Und wo sonst könnte er versteckt sein als in der Kammer des Schreckens. Oder aber in der Heulenden Hütte. Es gab den Weg unter der Weide, eine perfekte Möglichkeit ungesehen ins Schloss zu kommen. Oder aber im Honigtopf.

Niemand konnte bestreiten das Ron und Harry mutig waren und das sie alles tun würden, um Hermine zu retten, aber es haperte am Plan. Hermine war diejenige die für sie die Pläne schmiedete und zum ersten Mal bemerkten sie wirklich, wie wichtig Hermine nicht nur als Freundin, sondern auch als Verbündete im Krieg gegen Voldemort war.

---

Und Dumbledore, °°Dieser alte senile Mann°° Harry schimpfte mal wieder in Gedanken über ihn °°Er bleibt einfach ruhig und meint wir müssten abwarten, bis sich ein entscheidender Hinweis auftut. Abwarten? Vertrau mir Harry! Ich weiß was das Beste ist Harry!°° Oh wie er dieses Getue von diesem sturen, alten, Zitronenbonbon-lutschenden Mann hasste.

Wieder mal wartete Harry im Gemeinschaftraum auf Ron. Sie wollten sich heute die heulende Hütte vornehmen. Sicher sie hatten keinen Plan, aber sie würden es zumindest versuchen. Sie würden Hermine finden.

°°Wo bleibt nur Ron schon wieder°°

In dem Moment kam Ron die Treppen aus ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer hinuntergelaufen.

„Tschuldigung Harry. Hab mich verspätet, aber ich war noch mal auf dem Klo. Meine Mutter sagt immer. Ein bisschen was kommt immer."

°°Troll!°°

„Schon gut Ron. Aber jetzt los."

Harry schwang den Tarnumhang um sich und Ron und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rückblick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

„Albus, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Minerva McGonagall stürmte aufgebracht in sein Büro.

„Setz dich, Minnie!"

Prof. McGonagall zog die Stirn in Falten

„Nenn, mich nicht Minnie. Es ist ernst Albus!"

„Tee?"

„Albus!"

„Beruhige dich, Minnie. Setz dich. Trink einen Tee und erzähl mir was dich so aufbringt!"

Prof. McGonagall atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus und setzte sich.

„Zwei Stückchen Zucker!"

Albus zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ zwei Tassen Tee erscheinen. Dann ging er um seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich.

Mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen schaute er über seine Halbmondbrille und griff zu seiner Tasse. Die andere schwebte zu Minerva hinüber.

„So und nun erzähl"

Minerva ergriff die Tasse und nippte einmal dran als könne sie sich damit beruhigen.

„Albus. Es ist ernst. Miss Granger ist verschwunden!"

„Ich weiß"

Albus lächelte leicht.

Minerva ließ fast die Tasse fallen und begann zu zittern.

„Du weißt es? Hast du schon etwas unternommen. Hast du den Orden informiert?"

„Nein."

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Aber Albus wir müssen etwas tun."

„Minerva vertraue mir. Sie wird schon wieder auftauchen."

Wieder beruhigte sich die alte Dame

„Warum sagst du das nicht gleich. Du weißt wo sie ist, nicht wahr Albus?"

„Ja. Ich weiß es. Sie ist noch im Schloss. Aber erzähle bitte weder Harry noch Ron etwas davon. Sie würden ganze das Schloss auseinander nehmen."

„Aber…ich meine geht es ihr gut?"

„Das, liebe Minnie weiß ich nicht."

„Aber du weißt alles was im Schloss vorgeht!"

„Nein, meine Liebe. In diesem Schloss bleibt nichts vor mir verborgen außer ich will das es so ist!"

Wieder lächelte er.

„Vertraue mir. Am Ende wird es gut werden."

„Mögest du Recht haben."

Sie stellte die Teetasse auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und erhob sich.

„Sie werden dennoch nach ihr suchen!"

„Ich weiß und vielleicht können sie dabei etwas lernen."

„Er könnte in Gefahr geraten."

„Er ist immer in Gefahr!"

„Bis später, Albus!"

Sie drehte sich um und wollte gerade sein Büro verlassen als er sie nochmals ansprach.

„Äh, Minnie!"

°°Argh°°

Sie zuckte kurz und kaum merklich zusammen und drehte sich dann langsam zu ihm um.

„Ja Albus!"

„Kennst du vielleicht noch irgendeine Süßigkeit?"

„Hm."

Sie dachte nach.

„Gummibärchen."

„Gut dann ist das neue Passwort Gummibärchen. Sag es bitte auch den anderen!"

* * *

**Diesmal wieder herzlichen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Brianna-Elona, die sich trotz Ausbildungsstress die Zeit genommen hat das Kapitel zu überarbeiten. Ich liebe dich.**

**Und einen großen Dank an meine Reviewer. Macht weiter so. Nur für euch schreibe ich weiter.**

**So und jetzt „Click" und Reviews dalassen, Danke. **

Der Titel " Hüte Dich heutzutage vor unwissenden Personen - sie sind sehr gut informiert! " ist ein Zitat von Pavel Kosorin, (1964), tschechischer Schriftsteller und Aphoristiker


	20. Gerade jene Steine

**LIEBE DEINE FEINDE DANN DREHEN SIE DURCH**

Disclaimer: Die bekannten Charaktere gehören natürlich JKR!

* * *

So und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

* * *

**20. Gerade jene Steine, die dich ins Stolpern bringen, sind deine Wegweiser.**

°°Was hatte Draco gesagt? In welcher Richtung lag das Schloss?°°

Hermine irrte durch den Wald. Inzwischen begann es zu dämmern. Sie war hier ganz allein. Angst hatte sie keine. Aber verloren fühlte sie sich dennoch. Es war ruhig um sie herum. Zu ruhig. Kein Vogelzwitschern, kein Wind in den Bäumen, nicht einmal ein Hauch. Nur ihren eigenen Atem konnte sie hören. Langsam und bedächtig atmete sie ein und aus und hörte dabei ihren Atemzügen zu. Das Geräusch kam ihr seltsam tröstend vor. Die eigene Anwesenheit als Begleiter in der Einsamkeit.

°°Ich war heute morgen so aufgeregt und, ach verdammt, Draco, wie konntest du mir das antun.°°

Hermine war müde. Im Wald lag tiefes Schweigen. Die Zweige einiger Kiefern hingen über den steinigen Weg. Alles wirkte unheimlich. Wenn nur der Mond schon aufgegangen wäre und wenigstens den Weg ein klein wenig anleuchten könnte. Aber alles Hoffen nutzt ihr wenig. Auf einem Ast saß ein pechschwarzer Rabe.

Plötzlich flogen Eulen durch den Wald und schrieen ihre Schreie aus. Hermine zuckte zusammen. Seit Stunden lief sie durch den verbotenen Wald und die Tiere um sie herum machten ihr langsam doch Angst.

°°Wer weiß was hier zwischen den Bäumen lauerte. Das Mittagsessen war sicher längst vorbei. Bestimmt wird es schon Abendessen geben.°°

Ihre Kleidung war zerzaust und an einigen Stellen zerrissen.

°°Wenigstens das hatte so funktioniert wie Draco es wollte.°°

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geheul. Immer wieder war es zu hören, doch man konnte nicht die genaue Herkunft des Ausrufes ausmachen. Der Wald war einfach zu dicht und zu finster. Sie lauschte. Gab es hier auch andere Wölfe außer den Werwölfen? Sie rechnete. Ja sie wusste wir hatten keinen Vollmond.

°°Zumindest das konnte ich ausschließen.°°

Da war es wieder, dieses Geheul, und diesmal näher. Sie musste von hier weg. Sie rannte los. Bloß weg von diesem Geheul. Sie rannte und rannte und plötzlich viel sie. Sie hatte den Abhang übersehen.

Jetzt hatte sie sich das Knie aufgeschlagen und wollte doch einfach nur wieder ins Schloss. Selbst in Dracos Räumen gefangen zu sein wäre ihr lieber als hier durch den Wald zu irren. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

* * *

Draco saß beim Mittagsessen. Immer wieder sah er auf die Tür zur großen Halle und wartete. °°Wo blieb sie. Sie sollte längst in die Halle gestürmt kommen.°° Er wurde etwas nervös.

_„Draciii, süßer du hast ja noch gar nichts gegessen!"_ hörte er die nervtötende Stimme von Pansy an seiner Seite.

_„Tja Pansy, bei deinem Geheul vergeht einem auch der Appetit"_ meinte Blaise der ihm gegenüber saß

_„Ich heule doch gar nicht!"_ kam es beleidigt von Pansy

_„Ich meinte deine Stimme. Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht das auf der Krankenstation kontrollieren zu lassen?Polypen oder so?"_

Draco war Blaise dankbar. Er lenkte Pansy von sich ab jedoch wusste er, dass er auch ihm nachher Rede und Antwort stehen musste.

Das Essen war vorbei und Hermine war immer noch nicht da. Er begann sich sorgen zu machen.

°°Sorgen, Mensch Draco reiß dich mal zusammen.°°

* * *

„_Na kleines hast du dich verlaufen? Das ist doch kein Grund gleich zu weinen, oh oder hast du dich schlimm verletzt"_

Neben Hermine kniete sich eine ältere Dame ins Gras.

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen weg und sah sich um. Sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie aus dem Wald heraus war. Sie saß auf einer Wiese und unweit von ihr war eine Weide auf der einige Schafe grasten.

„_Ich bin gefallen. Aber es geht schon wieder!"_ meinte Hermine etwas mutiger und schaute sich ihr aufgeschlagenes Knie an. Es blutete nur wenig.

_„Danke"_

_„Schon in Ordnung Kleines!"_ meinte die Frau _„soll ich dir aufhelfen? Ich wohne in der Nähe. Dort kannst du dich erstmal frisch machen und dann rufen wir deine Eltern an, dass sie dich abholen können!"_

_„Nein, schon gut. Es ist nicht weit. Ich schaffe es allein nach hause. Aber danke sie haben mir sehr geholfen!"_

Die Frau schaute sie etwas fragend an, akzeptierte dies aber.

_„Gut, solltest du doch Hilfe brauchen. Ich wohne dort am Ende der Weide."_

Sie nickt dem Mädchen zu und ging wieder von dannen.

Hermine lächelte. °° Ich muss aus dem Wald herausgefunden haben. Jetzt muss ich nur noch Hogsmeade finden°°

Hermine richtete sich wieder auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. °°Dort vorn ist ein Weg, na ja Trampelpfad aber er wird mich sicherlich irgendwohin führen°°

Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich, denn die herannahende Nacht brachte Kälte mit sich und sie begann zu frieren. Langsam denn ihr Bein schmerzte noch ein wenig, folgte sie dem Weg, der wiederum durch den Wald führte. Sie hörte wieder das Geheul. Das leise „Shuhuu" der Eulen, das knacken in den Ästen in dem finsteren Wald. Aber diesmal beängstigte sie dies nicht, denn diesmal war sie auf einem Weg. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihr würde hier nichts passieren. Doch sie fröstelte.

°° Ach Draco, wie gern wäre ich jetzt wieder in deinen warmen Räumen°°

Schnell verdrängt sie diesen Gedanken °°Hermine, zeig ein wenig Stolz. Wenn du in seine Räume gehst dann nur noch freiwillig!°°

Langsam wurde der Wald wieder Lichter, in der Ferne sah sie Gleise.

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. °°Die Gleise würden zum Bahnhof führen und dieser war in Hogsmeade. Bald bin ich zuhause…°°

Schnellen Schrittes, ja sie rannte fast, lief sie auf die Gleise zu. Kaum war sie auf sie getreten konnte sie schon die Lichter von Hogsmeade entdecken und sie lief einfach weiter auf den Gleisen, dem Bahnhof entgegen. °°Um einen Zug brauche ich mir keine Gedanken zu machen. Zum Glück fährt dieser nur zweimal im Jahr.°°

Sie hüpfte von Holzschwelle zu Holzschwelle, und ihre Stimmung wurde fasst ausgelassen, so sehr freute sie sich auf Hogwarts.

°°Da, endlich war der Bahnhof erreicht!°°

* * *

**So und jetzt „Click" und Reviews dalassen, Danke. **

Der Titel "Gerade jene Steine, die dich ins Stolpern bringen, sind deine Wegweiser." ist ein Zitat von Martin Gerhard Reisenberg, (1949), Diplom-Bibliothekar in Leipzig und Autor


End file.
